


Fall For Me (Like How I Fall For You, Love)

by kumo_is_kumo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fairies KaiSoo, Fairy Baekhyun, Fluff, Human Chanyeol, M/M, Romance, Twins ChenHun, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:33:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumo_is_kumo/pseuds/kumo_is_kumo
Summary: Fairy Baekhyun falls in love with a human. With faith, trust, and pixie dusts, Baekhyun transforms himself to be a human to win the human’s heart, only to discover that he is already married with a wife and kids.{Originally written for Fantasy EXO Fest 2017 prompt #005} - Crossposted





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted under Asianfanfics: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1287250/
> 
> A/N for the fest: This is the longest I have ever written for a fest! Whoo, it’s been a long journey! To the prompter, I hope I did justice to this prompt. I tried my best so I really hope you can enjoy reading this! (This might have a sequel in the future, who knows?)
> 
> New A/N: Thank you so much for everyone who had read this even when this was still posted anonymously!

“Tobby! Tobby, where are you?”

Baekhyun’s head snaps at the worried call from the panicking human. Where is the dog anyway? Why would it run away and leave its owner alone? It should have known that its owner is an old man!

With a huff, Baekhyun’s wings flutter and they bring him to fly a bit higher, in hope that he can find the dog sooner. Poor man, he is already so old and his weak knee is hurting by walking around too much. Baekhyun should find the dog faster so the man can rest at home.

He flies towards where the bushes are. There are some noises and some soft barks, making Baekhyun smiles in glee and he dives close. 

There it is! Tobby the dog!

“What are you doing here, huh? Your owner is so worried about!” Baekhyun puffs his cheeks and he flies close to the dog’s face. The pet watches him in interest, staring at him as if he is a fly or a butterfly. Baekhyun sits on top of the dog’s snout, taking advantage of his tiny figure.

“Be a good dog and go back to your owner, will you, Tobby?” He pats the pet’s head with his tiny hand.

Tobby grunts and slithers its tongue out to lick him off. Baekhyun shrieks, flying away from the pet’s snout. He gets a swipe of lick on the underside of his legs, apparently not being fast enough to pull away. 

“Ew, Tobby! Bad dog- Wah don’t chase me!” Baekhyun flails around when the excited dog yips close to him.

He flies away, shrieking along the way as the dog continues to run to chase after him, its tongue lolls out of its mouth due to being so excited. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut while he runs away, going back to where the worried old man is. He slips away and flies higher, succeeding in hiding behind the human’s shoulder.

Upon seeing its owner, the dog barks happily and completely forgets about the object of his chase. The old man starts scolding the dog for running away. Baekhyun peeks from the human’s shoulder, watching as Tobby gets its head petted.

With a satisfied smile, Baekhyun flies away from the owner and the pet. He feels so successful after helping the lost dog to come back with its owner.

As his wings flutter prettily, Baekhyun chooses to rest on the branch of the tree. Being a fairy is something he is born with and it’s a destiny. Baekhyun can’t guess what he is going to see next or what will happen. But he can do something about it, just like helping the lost dog earlier. The dog might still be lost and unable to be found if he doesn’t help it.

Being a fairy is so interesting because every second of it is a surprise.

Baekhyun hums a soft melody, his wings fluttering gently and some pixie dusts drop from his wings as they move. What should he do now? The park is getting empty; there is nothing left to do.

Just as he is about to fly away from the tree he is resting on, a guy walks into the almost empty park and sits down on the bench. Baekhyun blinks his eyes and he decides to watch the guy.

He hears a soft sigh coming from the guy and Baekhyun’s eyebrows lift up. A sigh is a sign of something negative. The guy could be having a bad day and it’s Baekhyun’s job as a fairy to make it better.

With that in mind, he takes off from the tree and slowly descends down to where the guy sits. The guy looks like a pretty decent guy, complete suit and all. He is tall and as Baekhyun approaches him from behind, he can see the wide shoulder.

Another sigh leaves the guy’s mouth and Baekhyun flutters closer, coming up to the guy’s face, only to...

...lose his strength because Baekhyun can’t even think, see, or feel. His every sense is acting up like he has no control over each one of them. His heartis palpitating and his eyes are widening. His lips are dry and his head is fuzzy. His knees lose their power, buckling down and he would be falling to the ground already if not for his wings holding him up.

What is this? What is this feeling? This is the first for Baekhyun.

He can feel his cheeks burn. Baekhyun meekly gasps when the guy lifts his head up, revealing the full version of his face.

Wide and shiny eyes, high nose, plump lips, and protruding ears are all he can distinguish. Baekhyun takes note on every single detail and he imprints everything into his head.

This human is so handsome and Baekhyun feels his heart is taken away from this very first sight. It’s not his first time meeting a good looking human but this human here is so different and simply attractive and breathtaking. 

He has heard so many things about falling in love in the fairies’ dictionary. When a fairy falls in love, it’s for life and nothing can change death. A fairy falls in love with one creature only and it’s an eternal love that they harbor until the end of their live. 

If the love is towards another fairy, of course it’s a happy ending story. But when a fairy falls in love with another creature? It’s a lost cause because no other creature would want to be with a fairy, moreover when it’s human because they can’t even see the fairy with their mortal eyes.

The human rises up from the couch, sighing once again before walking out of the park slowly. Baekhyun trails after him, flying close to his face and eventually sitting down on the human’s shoulder.

“Why are you so sad?” He finds himself asking the human even though he already knows that he won’t get any answer from him. The human looks up at the slowly turning orange sky, as if he is staring at something or thinking about something. His stare looks so deep and troubled. Baekhyun wants to erase his sadness away.

When they are already out of the park, the man takes a walk along the slowly emptying street. The shops are slowly closing up, the owners packing their things and locking the doors. The human stares at the closing shops and another sigh leaves his mouth. Baekhyun frowns at the obvious sadness emitting form the human. What’s wrong with him? What makes him being so sad and full of sorrow? But despite him being so sad, there’s something so meaningful that Baekhyun can’t understand that draws him over to the human.

He is falling even deeper for him, even though he only knows his face.

The human then walks towards a car; Baekhyun concludes that it’s the human’s car, as the guy rummages into his pocket for the key. When he opens the door, Baekhyun flies up from his shoulder, his wings fluttering softly and twinkling gently. The human gets into the car, strapping himself with the seat belt before turning the engine in a soft purr. Baekhyun smiles and waves his tiny palm at the driving away car.

“I’ll see you soon!” Baekhyun says, smiling like a love sick fairy.

 

 

***

 

 

“You are screwed.” 

Baekhyun sighs in love and ignores the remark coming from his fellow fairy. It’s been a few days after he comes back from the human world and spills everything to his fairy friends. Kyungsoo, the short fairy (who is shorter than Baekhyun himself), flicks his fingers in front of his face.

“Are you listening? I said you are screwed.”

“I know, Kyungsoo. No need to emphasize it to my face!” Baekhyun pouts, stomping his foot down. He has such a bad friend. 

Kyungsoo cocks his hip out, a hand on it. “You need to wake up from this dreamy state, Baekhyun. As much as this sounds cruel, I have to remind you that you won’t be able to be with him.”

Baekhyun pouts and he bends his head. “I know that too.”

Kyungsoo moves closer, planning to console him, but Baekhyun abruptly stands up and has this determined gaze in his eyes.

“But I won’t give up! There is nothing impossible!”

“What?” Kyungsoo shrieks.

“Nothing is impossible, Kyungsoo! With the power of love, I will turn this to my very own happy ending story!” Baekhyun grins widely.

“Baekhy—” 

“No need to worry about me!” Baekhyun cuts his friend off, “I will make sure he falls in love with me too so that we can be together for the rest of our lives!”

“What are you talking abou—” Kyungsoo grabs onto him, but Baekhyun cuts him off again.

“I will transform into a human and grabs his attention! He will fall in love with me in no time and we will be together soon! I’m sure about it!” He claps his hands at the awesome idea.

“Baekhyun, this is already a lost cas—” 

“I refuse to admit it as a lost cause! I haven’t even tried, Kyungsoo! I can’t be giving up! I can’t lose before the war!” Baekhyun huffs at the negativity from his friend. How come he is a fairy when he is this pessimist?

“From which human did you hear that sentence from—”

“Anyway,” Baekhyun cuts him again, “I will go back home and prepare myself! I’m turning into a human soon!”

“So soon?!”

“Yeah! Tomorrow, actually!” Baekhyun flies away from the gazebo towards his home, his wings fluttering. Kyungsoo is following after him in no time. “Baekhyun, please consider this again. This is ridiculous.”

“Why are you so against this, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun asks, glancing to his friend who is flying by his side. Kyungsoo opens his mouth and sighs, “I just don’t want you to get hurt, Baekhyun. This is no simple matter and if you are drowned, I won’t be able to grab you back up. I don’t want you to fall into despair.”

Baekhyun tugs his friend close. “You are such a good friend to me! But don’t worry too much! I won’t get hurt or anything! Just support me in this, okay?”

Kyungsoo stares at him for a quiet moment before he sighs in defeat. “Alright.”

 

 

 

 

 

On the next day, Baekhyun is out in the open field, with Kyungsoo and his equally fairy boyfriend, Jongin. Those two watch Baekhyun does magic on himself.

With faith, trust, and a bit of pixie dusts, Baekhyun performs the magic on himself upon transforming himself into a human. Kyungsoo closes his eyes when a blinding light shines from the turning fairy and when he opens his eyes back, Baekhyun is standing there, grinning cutely (and dumbly), without his wings and without pixie dusts fluttering from his fingers like they usually do.

“Can you please help me to the human world, Kyungsoo?” Baekhyun grins and his friend nods at him.

Kyungsoo lifts him up with his magic and off they are to the human world. Baekhyun is placed down on an empty park. They huddle close at the secluded spot, with Baekhyun wearing an oversized hoodie a human usually wears and some kind of sweatpants.

“You still are short even after being a human. Just bigger in form, but not tall.” Jongin comments, joking. Baekhyun huffs and swats him away. He cups the flying Kyungsoo in his palms and kisses his head.

“Thanks, Kyungsoo! I will see you soon after I win his heart!”

Kyungsoo looks hesitated but nods anyway. Baekhyun then dashes out of the park, glancing to left and right, being overly excited for being able to breathe the air like humans do, run like humans do. Now all he needs to do is to find the human guy.

Where? Well, maybe he can wait in the park. 

 

 

 

 

 

It takes Baekhyun quite a while to wait in the park. The temperature goes down and he starts to shiver from the cold creeping up on his human body. It’s cold but he is happy because it’s the first time he feels such cold on him. But then again when will the human arrive?

Call it destiny, because Baekhyun sees the human guy walks into the park and sits onto the bench just like he did the last time. With his heart thundering in his chest, Baekhyun grins and walks towards the human guy. Just like the last time, the human guy sighs and the sound is so sad and sorrowful. Baekhyun hopes he can be the one to erase his sadness.

“Mister!” He comes up to the human, grinning in front of him. The human guy leans back, completely surprised at the sudden approach from a stranger boy.

“Yes?” The human guy says, making Baekhyun internally swoons at how cool his low voice is.

“Mister, you are so handsome!” He shrieks happily.

“Err, thank you?” The human blinks questioningly, almost grimacing.

Baekhyun sits on the bench, huddling to the human. “And warm! I’m feeling so cold! I’ve been waiting for you!”

“For me? Why?” The human guy scoots away but Baekhyun scoots closer to him.

“To meet you of course! I saw you a few days ago, was it yesterday? You were sighing! Why are you looking so sad, Mister? Can I cheer you up?” 

The human furrows his eyebrows at him. Baekhyun lifts a hand up to smooth his eyebrows, but before his fingers can touch them, the human guy grabs his wrist to stop him. Baekhyun frowns when he sees the guy frowns.

“Who are you and what do you think you are doing?” The human guy asks, narrowing his eyes on him.

“I’m Baekhyun! What’s your name, Mister?”

“Why do you want to know? And how come you are giving your name so easily to someone you have just met?”

“I told you I met you yesterday! I saw you sitting here, sighing, and looking sad! That’s why I want to cheer you up and make you smile again!” Baekhyun huffs out.

The human guy sends him a suspicious stare, before releasing his wrist. Their fingers brush against each other and he sends Baekhyun a look. “Your fingers are freezing.”

Baekhyun glances at his hands. “Are they?”

“Look at your nails! They are turning purple! How long have you been staying here?” The human asks, standing up from the bench.

Baekhyun follows suit and grins up at him. “I’m not sure, but quite a while? When I arrived down here, it was still kinda sunny?”

The human looks confused on what to do. “It’s evening now. You have been waiting for hours. Go back home, kid.”

“I’m not a kid, Mister!” Baekhyun squeaks. He could be older than him for all he knows!

 “Then how old are you?” The human asks, staring at him up and down and noting how short Baekhyun is. He just comes up to the human guy’s shoulder.

Baekhyun gulps. Uh, what should he say? “How old are you, Mister?”

“I’m thirty. You?”

“Uh, I’m- I’m twenty… five?”

“You sure? You are not that tall.” The human gives him a look that is mocking his height. Baekhyun huffs, feeling slightly offended. 

“Short is cute! Small is cute! Little is adorable!” He shrieks.

The human looks taken aback at his sudden shriek, before a tiny smile creeps onto his lips. “Sure, sure. Just go home now. It’s late.”

“Home?” Baekhyun tilts his head.

“Yeah, go home. Get yourself warm.”

“I… I don’t have any home.” Baekhyun mutters, bending his head down as he suddenly remembers that he hasn’t prepared anything in that aspect. He should think further!

The human takes his sudden silence as a sign of sadness coming from a homeless boy. His heart is squeezed for thinking of letting the poor small and frozen boy to lounge around the empty park at night without something to warm him up. 

“Come with me then.” The human’s words surprise Baekhyun and he looks up with his eyes wide open.

“Really, Mister?” Baekhyun whispers in disbelief, unable to trust his ears and his luck. 

“Yeah. It’s going to be way colder around midnight and there also might be a storm coming up. Come with me.”

Baekhyun grins widely despite having his cheeks freezing. “Thank you, Mister! You are so kind! Good grace will befall upon you!”

“Uh, thank you?” The human nods confusedly at his sudden weird way of talking. Baekhyun is oblivious to the gaze from the human as he is internally cheering at how kind the human is and how lucky he is to get a new way to be closer to the human.

“What’s your name again?”

“It’s Baekhyun!” He yips excitedly, holding a hand up. The human nods, “I’m Chanyeol. Come with me to my car.”

Baekhyun’s eyes shine in happiness. He gets his name!

“Chanyeol... Okay, Chanyeol!”

The human, now known as Chanyeol, guides him to his car and even helps him to open the car door for him. Baekhyun slips inside and glances around in awe, his mouth hanging open.

Chanyeol gets onto the driver seat, watching the boy looking around his car like it’s some kind of magic. As he switches the engine on, Baekhyun flinches and holds onto the seat.

“It’s... vibrating!”

“Why, of course. It’s a car.” Chanyeol says, reversing back before the car is out of the park. During the whole drive, he keeps his eyes on the road, yet the curious Baekhyun keeps stealing his attention.

“Why are you acting like it’s your first time riding a car?” He asks, turning the heater on full blast (remembering how cold the boy’s fingers were earlier).

Baekhyun nods his head. “This is my first time! I have never thought that riding this vehicle will feel this way!”

Chanyeol almost chokes. “Really? How about bus or taxi?”

When Baekhyun shakes his head, his eyes almost pop out in shock. “Not even bus or taxi? How come?”

“I just... don’t have the money to do so?” Baekhyun answers out, making a mental note to fish out some money when he gets back to his fairy form later.

Chanyeol frowns. “I’m sorry.”

It takes Baekhyun’s attention back on him. “Why are you saying sorry?”

“I shouldn’t ask about it. It’s not that business.”

“But it’s not your fault?” Baekhyun asks back, titling his head.

Chanyeol nods, “But still...”

“It’s my fault that I don’t have any money on me though.” Baekhyun mutters.

The human nods solemnly. “Life is not something we can control.” He says wisely. Baekhyun hums in confusion.

 

 

 

 

 

The car drives into a two stories house. It’s already night and Baekhyun revels at the beauty of the house in the darkness. He should be able to see better tomorrow when the light is back.

Chanyeol motions with his head. “Get down. I can get you some clothes of mine to lend.”

Baekhyun scrambles towards the car door when he sees Chanyeol going down. He touches the car door and fumbles, not knowing on what to pull or push or touch or press. It takes him a full minute before Chanyeol opens the door for him from the outside and Baekhyun surges down in surprise.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

“I don’t know the way to... open the door.” Baekhyun says with a sheepish grin. Chanyeol sends him a pity look before motioning him to follow into the house.

The light is on and Baekhyun takes notes on the neatly put shoes and that leaves him wondering about whose shoes are those. They are so small--

“Daddy! Daddy!” Two shrieking loud voices greet them and Baekhyun freezes on his spot.

Daddy?

He glances towards Chanyeol who is crouching down to patiently wait for the two little boys waddling into his arms. And that’s when he catches the sight of a wedding band on Chanyeol’s ring finger.

Oh no.

 

“Woah! Fairy!” One of the boys says while pointing his chubby finger towards Baekhyun. Oh no, Baekhyun pales at the realization that kids can see him. Kids and babies are pure and they hold no evil thought, so that makes them able to see fairies.

“Fairy?” Chanyeol asks in confusion, staring at the pointed finger then to Baekhyun who is standing rigid on his spot. 

“Yes, Daddy! Fairy! Pretty fairy!”

Chanyeol quirks an eyebrow while staring amusedly at the boy. “Hun, you watch too many cartoons.”

“No, Daddy, it’s fairy! Hyung, tell Daddy!”

The other boy nods his head silently. “Hun is not lying, Daddy.”

“Oh, not you too, Dae.” Chanyeol comments while picking the two boys into his arms and he walks into the house with them still talking simultaneously on each of his ear.

He then stops for a moment, glancing back. “Come in with us. It’s cold there.”

Baekhyun waddles, taking his shoes off and he follows right after the guy.

Chanyeol is a married man. And he has children. Baekhyun feels his chest churns in disappointment and confusion. Why didn’t he see his wedding band that first time? It will surely save him some troubles.

“Dae, go watch TV with Hun.” Chanyeol says, ruffling the boy’s hair after he puts them down back onto their feet.

The boy nods then he grabs onto the other boy’s hand before they run off to where the TV is on but muted. 

Chanyeol then glances back at him and Baekhyun keeps his mouth shoot.

“Come with me. I can give you some clothes and you can take a warm bath. You are freezing and I don’t let anyone under my roof to be cold.”

Baekhyun stifles a smile and he follows right after him. Chanyeol guides him up the stairs and Baekhyun looks around in interest. There are lots of photo frames hanging on the wall and Baekhyun can see a smiling Chanyeol with the two boys in most of them. 

One thing though. Where is his wife?

Chanyeol opens the door to a bedroom and darkness greets Baekhyun. The human guy flicks the switch on and Baekhyun lets out an amazed sound of ‘woah’ when light fills up the whole room. 

It seems to be Chanyeol’s bedroom as it’s decorated with manly colors which are mostly black, white, and light grey, with a few spots of blue here and there. The guy walks towards the closet while Baekhyun is lost in looking around the whole room.

There is no trace of feminine things inside of the bedroom and it seriously takes Baekhyun’s curiosity to the whole new level. 

Chanyeol walks to him and hands him a plain t-shirt and some pajama pants.

“Follow me. You can take a bath there.”

He is guided to another bedroom and Baekhyun notices how dull this one room is. It’s clearly having a completely different feeling from Chanyeol’s bedroom and that makes Baekhyun to internally pout.

“This is the guest room you can use. Take a bath and warm yourself. After you are done, you can go back down. Take your time.”

Baekhyun gives him a hesitant nod before Chanyeol leaves him alone in the room. The fairy looks around then his gaze falls back to the clothes in his hands. He brings them up to his nose and he takes a deep breath of the scent.

Wah, they smell so good. They smell so warm and minty and flowery. Baekhyun sighs contently then he remembers what Chanyeol told him earlier. Take a bath, right?

“Bath. Uh.” Baekhyun pads to another door and true to his guess, it’s the bathroom. He steps in and stops in the middle of shower cubicle.

How do you do this again? How does he make the water come out? Where will the water come out from? Should he use his magic here?

Baekhyun gulps and pushes whatever button he can see. The blue button is the first and Baekhyun hears a distant sound of water for a second before he is dumped with cold water. A shriek escapes from his lips and Baekhyun jumps away from the water. He blindly presses onto a red button and an even louder shriek resonates in the whole bathroom when the hot water hits his skin so harshly.

“Baekhyun, what’s wrong?” Chanyeol knocks onto the door before he realizes that the door is not locked. He walks inside only to see the poor guy jumping around to avoid the water.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asks while he steps closer and stops the water from running. As he glances at Baekhyun, the boy is drenched wet and is shivering like a leaf.

“I... I don’t know how to use... it.” Baekhyun mutters softly, giving Chanyeol an apologetic stare.

The human guy stares at him before sighing softly. “You should have told me. Did the water burn your skin?” He says, taking note at the reddening skin of the boy.

Baekhyun nods and shakes his head; it’s a mix of those actually because he doesn’t even know. Chanyeol gives him a small amused and defeated smile before he starts to tell him how to use the shower.

When Baekhyun has finally finished his shower, he is seated in the living room with the two boys and Chanyeol just across him.

“Daddy, who is the fairy?”

“Boys, his name is Baekhyun and he is going to stay with use temporarily because he is having a hard time. You boys won’t give him a harder time, right?”

Both boys shake their head before they crawl away from the father’s sides towards a frozen Baekhyun.

“Hi, hi!” The boy says softly, tapping Baekhyun on his cheek with a tiny palm. The other boy sits very close to him.

“Hello.” Baekhyun grins at the two boys because they are very cute despite them knowing his secret. 

“I’m Hun!” The excited boy says, grinning up at him. Baekhyun hears the father says, “His name is Sehun. He will let you call him with Hun if he likes you enough. It seems like he does already.”

“Hello, Fairy Uncle. My name is Jongdae.” The other boy says softly with an equally soft smile.

“They are twins. Jongdae is the oldest.” Chanyeol pipes in again.

Baekhyun holds himself back from asking about the mother. He is really curious over where the mother is. 

A hand pats onto the side of his cheek and Baekhyun brings his gaze down to find Sehun sitting in his lap (when did he climb up and get so comfortable there?). The boy is grinning so widely and happily that if Baekhyun still has his wings, they will flutter already. 

“B-Behyun?” Sehun mutters unsurely, tilting his head aside.

Jongdae climbs onto the other side of his lap. “His name is Baekhyun, Hun. Try it again.”

Sehun furrows his eyebrows, looking so serious that Baekhyun can’t help his hand from smoothing down the boy’s frown. 

“Baekun?”

“Baekhyun.” Jongdae says again, smiling at the younger boy. Sehun scrunches his nose up.

“Baekkie!” He screeches out a sudden nickname and Baekhyun smiles. Kids are always the cutest.

“Yes, you can call me Baekkie!”

Sehun grins, his milk teeth showing. The boy throws his tiny arms around the fairy. “Baekkie, Baekkie!”

Jongdae hugs his arm. “Can I call you Baekkie too?”

“Yes, of course!” Baekhyun grins widely and he is smothered by tight hugs from the two boys.

“Incredible.” Chanyeol mutters from across him and Baekhyun suddenly remembers that his human crush is still there.

Chanyeol looks at him like he is some kind of fairy (he is indeed one) and like he emits some kind of light.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, tilting his head. Sehun is still snuggling to his chest and Jongdae is still hanging across his arm.

“The boys never like someone else this quickly. I mean, you are the first person who they can trust with snuggle and nickname. How do you do that?” Chanyeol looks amazed and Baekhyun silently thanks himself for being a fairy. Kids have always loved magical things.

“I guess I’m special and magical then!” Baekhyun grins widely.

Sehun rubs his face into his shirt.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun spends the rest of the night accompanying the twins. They won’t let him go even if their father tells them to. They end up forcing a sudden round of movie, where the two boys are still seated comfortably in his lap.

It’s around nine when the two boys’ head hangs sideways upon falling asleep during the movie. Chanyeol comes up to him and grabs Jongdae into his arms.

“Can you help me to carry him to their bedroom?”

Baekhyun nods and holds Sehun tight in his embrace. The youngest twin purrs softly, tiny fist gripping onto his shirt like his life depends on it. The twins’ bedroom is just across Chanyeol’s room and is decorated with cool action figures and cartoons posters.

“Thanks for entertaining them. Also, I’m sorry because they can be very persuasive at times.” Chanyeol says while they walk out of the bedroom. Baekhyun grins.

“No problem! I love kids!”

Chanyeol sends him a small smile. “Thanks, Baekhyun. I think it’s time for you to rest. Have a good night.”

Baekhyun is waving excitedly at the guy before the door of the guest room is closed. It’s silent in the room and Baekhyun can’t help but to miss the shrieking of the boys. He climbs onto the bed, relishing on how fluffy it is before he falls into a slumber quicker than he expects to, which is filled with a colorful dream where happy laughter is all he can hear.

 

 

 

 

 

When the morning comes shining through the gap of the curtains, Baekhyun is awoken by loud and excited thudding noises of footsteps coming closer. It takes him a full few minute to remember when he is before he is suddenly pinned down by two little monsters.

“Fairy Baekkie! Wakey, wakey!” Sehun shouts into his face and Baekhyun is left laughing breathlessly at the sight of the excited boy in his face.

“I’m awake!” He chirps out, rising up to sit while keeping his arms around the two boys. Jongdae is snuggling into his chest while Sehun cups his face with his tiny palms. Baekhyun grins when the youngest boy leans up to bump their noses together.

“Can we play today?” Sehun asks, bouncing on his lap. Jongdae is nodding from beside him.

Baekhyun stares at the two boys waiting impatiently for his answer. They look so expecting and hoping and that only leaves Baekhyun to nod his head. Soon enough, he is tackled down to the bed by the two boys who shower his face with sweet kisses.

“Come down! Daddy cooks! Delicious!” Sehun tugs onto his arm, forcing him to get out of the confines of the comfortable bed, but upon the mention of the human guy, Baekhyun is out of the bed on his own.

Both twins want to be held by him so Baekhyun crouches down to let them climb up into his arms. With the boys securely tight against his shoulder, Baekhyun then goes down the stairs to where Jongdae is pointing with his little chubby finger. Nice smell of human food enters Baekhyun’s nostrils and he is anticipating what kind of human food Chanyeol is making. It’s going to be his first time to see such up close.

“Daddy!” Sehun squeals when they arrive by the doorway of the kitchen. Chanyeol glances back, smiling so handsomely that Baekhyun feels himself falling even more for him. This is quite the tragic love story for him, he thinks.

“Hey, you are awake.” Chanyeol says with gentle smile while staring at him. The father ushers for his two boys to get down from Baekhyun but no one listens to him as they nestle comfortably in his arms.

Baekhyun grins, “I can take care of them! No problem!”

“I’m sorry that they are giving so many troubles to you.” Chanyeol says with a sigh and Baekhyun shakes his head. “No, both Sehun and Jongdae are good boys, right?” He looks down and is met with two pairs of eyes looking so innocently up at him. The boys nod excitedly before they snuggle even deeper into his neck.

“Boys,” Chanyeol calls in defeat, before he shakes his head in amusement. “I don’t know how did you do that but they seem to love you very much.” He chuckles softly.

The fairy giggles. He gets attention from the boys! Can he grab Chanyeol’s attention soon?

“Dae, Hun, come and eat your breakfast.” The father calls, presenting two plates down onto the table. The boys won’t even move from Baekhyun’s embrace and it starts to confuse the fairy too as to why they are so attached to him.

“Come on, boys, or you will be late to the daycare.” Chanyeol sighs, stealing a glance to the clock hanging on the wall.

Jongdae makes a sound of whining and Sehun grunts. “No daycare!” The twins shout simultaneously.

“What?” Chanyeol skips towards the boys and he bends his knees to get onto the same level as their eyes, which automatically brings his face closer to Baekhyun’s.

“No daycare! Home!” Sehun says sternly, his face scrunching up to show his point. Chanyeol sighs. “Daddy needs to go to work, Hun. We can’t stay at home. Who will watch you boys out when Daddy’s not home?”

“Baekkie.” Jongdae answers softly, looking dead straight into his father’s eyes.

“What? No, no, he can’t watch you boys out—”

“I can do that!” Baekhyun chirps out, smiling so brightly. Chanyeol opens his mouth to disagree but his kids are staring at him pleadingly, making it hard for him.

“Don’t you have anything to do? Don’t you have work?”

Baekhyun grins bashfully. “I don’t have any work.” He admits softly, once again taking a mental note on how weird he is making his life. He doesn’t have money, home, or any job. He surely looks strange to the humans.

Chanyeol rubs his face. “Damn, I’m sorry about that. I kind of forgot that you… uh, are homeless.” He says the last part softly and Baekhyun tilts his head. “Why are you apologizing again? It’s not your fault though?”

“Still, it’s just… nevermind.”

“Actually, Chanyeol?” Baekhyun pipes in with a sudden idea. The human guy nods at him, giving him a sign to continue. “I can work for you?”

“What?” Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows.

“I can take care of them. Can I?” Baekhyun grins up to the tall human guy. Chanyeol gulps, pondering over the sudden idea.

“Can you really though? They haven’t started school yet so I put them into the daycare during the days I’m really busy with works. And today is the day where I really can’t stay at home at all. Can you watch over them, Baekhyun? Can I trust you?”

“Yes! I’m no bad guy! I just…” _just want to be closer to you_ , he wants to say but ends up saying, “…just want to find my own way in this world.” Which is not entirely wrong.

Chanyeol is staring at him with scrutinizing eyes before he nods. “Alright, I will put my kids’ care on you. But please, Baekhyun, whenever you have a problem, call me immediately. My numbers are on the fridge.”

Baekhyun beams up. “Sure!”

 

 

 

 

 

With both Sehun and Jongdae on each side of him, the three of them wave bye to Chanyeol as the man drives his car out of the house. As soon as the car is gone, both the boys grab onto his hands and drag him back into the house.

“Play! Play!” Sehun bounces on his little feet, grinning so cutely. Baekhyun grins back and finds himself getting excited as if he is the kid one here.

“What do you want to play?”

“Video games!” Jongdae chirps, running towards the big TV. He presses some buttons and the display lights up. Baekhyun is reminded of his small accident in the bathroom the night earlier and he can’t help but to be amazed at how even small children are better in human technologies than him, the supposedly adult.

“How do you play it?” He finds himself asking when Jongdae thrusts a controller into his hands. Sehun climbs onto his lap and comfortably sits there while the older twin sits beside him while holding onto his own controller.

“You haven’t played this in the sky, Fairy Baekkie?” Sehun looks up at him (Baekhyun holds back a squeal at how cute the child is). He shakes his head no, because there is nothing like this in his place.

“I show you!” Sehun squeaks and soon, both twins are playing some sort of racing game and Baekhyun is staring in amazement at how skillful both twins are in handling the vibrating controller. He is once again blown by the human’s technologies.

It takes around two hours or so when suddenly Jongdae tugs onto his sleeve. “I’m hungry.” He says silently. Baekhyun glances at the clock and finds it’s around eleven in the morning.

“Do you want to eat something?”

Jongdae nods, Sehun does too. Baekhyun rises up and walks into the kitchen, feeling unsure of what to do. The kids follow after him and they sit silently on the counter.

“I… I can’t use the stove.” He admits, throwing glances to the twins.

Sehun grins. “You don’t eat food in your place, Fairy Baekkie?”

“Yeah, we don’t— uh, I mean I just—” Damn he just admits that he is a fairy but then again, the kids can see his transparent wings pretty clearly so why should he lie?

“It’s okay, we eat snack!” Jongdae runs towards him and then points onto the closet above his head. Baekhyun reaches up and finds a few bags of human chips and he gives one to them. Sehun nips onto the salty potato chip, eating so messily. Jongdae wipes the youngest boy’s mouth with his palm, showing the tendency of an older brother.

“Baekkie, ah.” Sehun offers a chip to him, holding it up with his cute fingers.

He eats it and Sehun beams up at him. They spend quite some time in feeding each other with chips before the twins drag him back to the living room where they splay out on mat.

“Baekkie, show magic! Magic!” Jongdae smiles at him, crawling into his lap.

Baekhyun stutters, “But I can’t do magic in my human form.” He whispers softly, afraid that someone else could hear even though there is no one else there other than the three of them.

Upon noticing the disappointment on the twins’ face, Baekhyun gulps. “But I can show you my pixie dusts!”

Sehun squeaks and Jongdae claps his hands. Baekhyun lifts a palm up and they train their eyes on it. He might be in human form right now and can’t do any magic, but he can still force some pixie dusts out of his hands.

He flicks his fingers and some pixie dusts shine prettily. Jongdae and Sehun open their mouth in amazement.

“Again! Again!” The both of them speak at the same time. Baekhyun grins and twirls his wrist, doing some motions before twinkling pixie dusts fly all around them.

Sehun gets onto his feet as he tries to catch the dusts. Jongdae watches the dusts disappearing to the thin air with amazement written all over his face. Soon enough, the two boys tackle him down onto the carpet and hug him tight.

“Baekkie is the best!”

“Baekkie cool!”

Those words make Baekhyun laughs happily. Such simple words coming from the mouth of simple kids and they make him so happy. He curls his arms around the boys who are still giggling on top of him.

“Do you like it?” He asks. The boys nod excitedly.

“Magic is cool! Baekkie is cool! And pretty too!” Sehun chirps, grinning so widely that all his milk teeth are showing up. Jongdae nods in agreement, his soft hair bouncing on top of his head.

While listening to the boys blabbering over how cool and pretty he is, Baekhyun notices that Sehun’s eyes are slowly dropping down. The youngest boy is slowly but surely falling asleep, still sprawled on top of him. Jongdae is no different as the boy yawns widely yet cutely. Soon, they smack their lips and fall asleep on him.

Baekhyun smiles at the sight of the sleeping boys before he decides that a short nap doesn’t sound so bad, and he closes his eyes. 

The next time he opens his eyes is when he feels soft movement of something draped on top of him. Sleepily, Baekhyun blinks and he finds the sight of Chanyeol’s back as the guy is walking away from him. Looking down on himself, Baekhyun finds a blanket is put over the kids and him.

He drives back to sleep soon, with the faint scent of Chanyeol lulling him.

When he finally wakes up for real this time, it’s because of Sehun who whimpers in his half asleep state. The oldest twin is nowhere to be found and Baekhyun sits up, bringing the kid onto his lap.

“Sehun?” He calls. The kid grunts then he slowly wakes up from his sleep. The youngest twin scrunches up his nose.

“Want to pee.” He says softly and Baekhyun almost shrieks. He lifts the boy up into his arms then he sprints towards the bathroom. 

After helping Sehun doing his business, he has the kid propped against his hip as he holds him up. He brings them to the kitchen where some noises can be heard. Jongdae’s high pitched cackles are heard too.

“Daddy!” Sehun squeaks at the sight of Chanyeol standing behind the stove. Jongdae is sitting on top of the kitchen counter, swinging his legs.

“Hey.” Chanyeol smiles at the kid as he walks closer to them. Baekhyun holds his breathe when the father leans very close to his face, kissing the youngest twin on his head. He can feel the warm exhale coming from Chanyeol when he leans back.

“And hey to you too, Baekhyun.” He greets the frozen fairy.

Baekhyun nods like a robot. Chanyeol pats his shoulder. “Thanks for taking care of them. I owe you.”

“N-No, I love watching over them. They are good and smart kids.”

“Did you cause any trouble for Baekhyun?” The father asks the boys, in which they answer with a shake of their head.

“Good.” Chanyeol smiles. He pats Baekhyun on his head. “You can rest a bit. I’m making dinner.”

Baekhyun nods, too shocked to even react. Chanyeol then walks back to the stove and Baekhyun grins widely like a mad man. Both Jongdae and Sehun are staring at him but he doesn’t really care. All he can think is the fact that Chanyeol smiled at him and said he owes him, and he touched his shoulder and head. And now he is making dinner for him (for them, actually). Baekhyun lets out a noiseless squeal.

Dinner goes very well. Chanyeol listens to the twins blabbering nonsense. And then they laugh when the twins laugh. Baekhyun feels like he is a part of their little family. Oh how he wishes he is.

When Chanyeol is doing the dishes at the sink, Baekhyun is given the task to distract the kids from wanting to eat the bubbles from the dish soap. He sits them down in the living room.

“Boys,” he whispers. “Can you not tell your dad about my magic earlier?”

Jongdae tilts his head. “Why?”

“It’s a top secret. No one should know.” He whispers softly.

Sehun pouts. “But Daddy?”

“Not even Daddy can know. Can you promise me? If you promise that you won’t tell your dad, I will show some more magic to you.”

Both boys light up in excitement and they nod their head. Baekhyun brings up his pinkies, twining them with the twins’ to seal the promise. The boys lean onto him, pecking him on each of his cheek before leaning away and giggling softly.

Baekhyun laughs and when he glances aside, he finds Chanyeol is watching at them with a soft smile playing on his mouth. He smiles back and Chanyeol nods.

“Come on, boys. It’s time to brush your teeth!” Chanyeol calls and lifts Jongdae up into his arms. “Can you help me, Baekhyun?” He asks.

Together, they settle inside of the bathroom. With the boys brushing their teeth, Baekhyun stares at the reflection of them on the mirror. It’s like a very happy little family. Having dinner together, brushing their teeth together, and laughing together. 

“Can we talk before you sleep?” Chanyeol says before he can even walk to the guestroom. Baekhyun nods.

They sit in the couch in the living room. Chanyeol still has a hint of smile on his mouth. Baekhyun waits patiently.

“I’m glad I put my kids’ care on you.” Chanyeol starts softly, making Baekhyun stares at him. The father smiles warmly. “They are the happiest I have seen today. It’s been a while since the last time I saw them being this giggly. So... Thank you, Baekhyun.” He says.

Baekhyun smiles shyly, nodding his head.

“Um, Chanyeol?” He calls softly.

“Mmh?”

“Can I ask something?” Baekhyun meekly asks. Chanyeol chuckles, “You technically just did, but shoot. What is it?”

“Where... Where is your... wife?”

Chanyeol’s smile falls off of his face and Baekhyun holds his breathe.

The look on Chanyeol’s face is so sad and Baekhyun bends his head down. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t interfere. I was just curious-”

“It’s okay though. You are bound to ask. It’s surprising that you take this long to ask.” Chanyeol cuts softly. 

Baekhyun waits silently. The human guy sighs before starting with, “She had passed away right after giving birth to Jongdae and Sehun.”

He knows that he is now a human but Baekhyun can still feel the slow fluttering of his wings as they bend down sadly. It’s so sad. Chanyeol’s wife hadn’t gotten the chance to see her own children.

“I’m sorry for asking.” Baekhyun whispers softly. Chanyeol sends him a soft smile. “It’s okay. It’s not your fault, Baekhyun.”

The fairy nods and stays silent. He can’t go consoling people around. Chanyeol doesn’t seem to mind his silence though, because the human guy pats him on his arm.

“Let’s get some sleep. I’m sure you are exhausted from having to watch over the kids. I can’t believe that I’m saying this but you are the best care taker for them. I would like to have you around them, Baekhyun, if you want to.”

Baekhyun lifts his head up, shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Chanyeol smiles at him, “I have never seen them being this happy. Not even when I got them new toys.”

“I... I would love to take care of them.” Baekhyun says, although he wants to add _can I take care of you too?_ But he holds back. 

Chanyeol smiles warmly at him. “Thank you, Baekhyun.”

 

 

***

 

 

Two days into taking care of the kids, Baekhyun has come to understand that Chanyeol works as a programmer and during the times he is not busy, he can just work from home. When he is busy, he leaves the kids in the care of daycare and fetches them back home in the evening.

Baekhyun has slowly gotten used to be a human. Wait, cross that. He is not getting used to that.

He once smiled at a stranger and he got a threat of losing his teeth. What was so wrong with grinning (maniacally) to someone else? He was just trying to be friendly! Humans are friendly, right? 

There was this one time too when a letterman, wait, postman, came with the letters and Baekhyun jumped at the man. He asked (more like interrogating) the poor postman about what was his job about. He asked the postman about if the postman delivers their letters, then who delivers his. Then who delivers the second postman’s letters who deliver the first postman’s letters?

Chanyeol stares at him with amusement and confusion but says nothing. He just simply says, “Behave,” with a hint of smile on his mouth. Baekhyun doesn’t understand. Why would the twins laugh at him? 

There was one time too when they went for groceries (in Baekhyun’s words: buy the veggies and meaty and those weird but delicious liquid he tasted on his food). There were glass doors and they slid away when he got closer. It was like a magic. Baekhyun spent the whole twenty minutes staring at the opened glass doors, before Chanyeol finally dragged him away because he was blocking the way. Who was the door fairy? Did they guard the door and open the door with their magic so humans wouldn’t bump against it?

Today, Chanyeol brings them out for ice cream. Baekhyun grins. He knows ice cream! He has heard lots about it from the human kids when he was still in his fairy form!

They get into the vehicle and Baekhyun squeaks, “It’s vibrating again! The iron vehicle is vibrating!” and Sehun chirps, “It’s car, Baekkie!”

The ice cream shop is crowded by the time they arrive. Both kids grab onto his hands and drag him into the shop. They press their face on the glass case, staring at the various colors and flavors. Sehun and Jongdae shout out what they want and Baekhyun can’t even understand what they are talking about. Chanyeol seems to sense his inner turmoil as the father says to the guy behind the counter to get Baekhyun a sundae.

“Sunday? Why would you ask for Sunday? Can we buy a day too here? Why not Saturday? Everyone loves Saturday, right?”

Chanyeol laughs before ushering him to one table. A few glasses come brought by the waiter and Baekhyun watches the kids dig in almost immediately.

“What are you waiting for? Eat your sundae before it melts away!” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun stares at him. “Sunday can melt? Is the sun too hot so Sunday will melt? Oh no! What would we do if there is no Sunday? There will be straight to Monday right after Saturday!”

Chanyeol covers his mouth to stop him from shrieking out loud. The people around them, actually it’s the whole shop, are staring at them like they are nuts. Sehun cackles loudly, his mouth is dirty from the ice cream stain. Jongdae licks his fingers clean.

Eventually Baekhyun tries this sunday and he moans out loud. Sunday is always the best!

They get back home with Chanyeol still giggling softly at the Sunday-sundae incident while driving the vibrating vehicle. Baekhyun tilts his head questioningly.

 

 

***

 

 

When Chanyeol gets another project to work on, he becomes busy again. Baekhyun spends his day watching over the kids and learning the human basics. He understands what a sundae is now (after a whole month).

There is a knock on the door, followed by the bell ringing impatiently. Baekhyun wipes his fingers away from the spilled smoothie (it’s his favorite now, oh gosh smoothie is life) and pads to the door. Upon opening the door, Baekhyun finds a human woman standing there. The woman looks like she wears her childhood clothes because they are too small for her? Baekhyun can see her chest though?

“Who are you?” The woman narrows her eyes on him, staring at him up and down. Baekhyun blinks.

“I’m Baekhyun. Who are you?”

“I don’t care what your name is. What are you doing here in Channie’s house?”

“Who is Channie?” Baekhyun tilts his head.

Little feet come running closer before Baekhyun feels the twins bump softly against the back of his legs. Sehun frowns at the woman.

“Go away!” He shrieks.

The woman sends him a stinky glare. “Don’t act that way to me, Sehunnie. You will be calling and looking for affection from me soon.”

“No way!” Sehun shrieks loudly and by now Baekhyun has understood that the boy is angry and annoyed with that kind of attitude. As much as the twins are growing boys with uncontrolled movements, they are never rude to anyone so this is the first.

“Go.” Jongdae calmly says to the woman yet the fire in his eyes is nothing Baekhyun can ignore. The older twin looks like he is trying his best to stay calm and it’s surprising to see such a young kid can be this collected when he is angry.

The woman huffs in annoyance and she takes a step forward, leveling her eyes with Baekhyun’s. “You must be their sitter, huh? Well, keep in mind that I’m going to be your employer soon. Get ready to call me Mrs. Park.” She smirks, but soon it’s wiped off of her face when she screams a blood curling scream.

Baekhyun finds Sehun is biting onto her arm and before she could hit the boy, Baekhyun scoops him up into his arms and he slams the door into the woman’s nose.

“Sehunnie, are you okay?” He asks, his heart is thudding so fast like he is some kind of a thriller movie actor. The boy still looks upset when he nods his head so Baekhyun pulls the twins to the living room and showers them with tickles.

When heartwarming laughter echoes in the living room, Baekhyun watches the wide smiles spreading on the boys’ face. It’s better now that they are no longer frowning. Baekhyun loves them better like this.

He wants to ask them who the previous woman was but her words keep repeating in his head, about how she is going to be Mrs. Park soon. Does that mean she is Chanyeol’s lover? Is she going to be Chanyeol’s wife? Is she going to be the, what do humans call it, stepmother to the twins? 

But why would the twins react so badly towards them?

Right until the twins go for a short nap time, Baekhyun can’t shake it off of his head.

 

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol is tired when he gets back home but he is smiling upon being welcomed by his two boys. Baekhyun stands back, still having his mood ruined by the woman’s words.

“Hello, Baekhyun. Thanks again.” Chanyeol always thanks him whenever he gets back home. Baekhyun gives him a tight lipped smile, unable to disguise his bad mood. He still needs to learn a lot for that aspect.

When dinner is long over and the twins are put onto their bed and snoring cutely, Baekhyun heads back to the guest room to rest and ponder over what had happened today. Except that he can’t even move when Chanyeol encloses a hand over his arm.

“Baekhyun? Can we talk for a moment?” The father asks.

He blinks before he nods his head. They sit on the reading chairs inside of Chanyeol’s room and Baekhyun silently waits for what the human is going to say.

“Are you okay? You seem out of it. Did something happen when I was not home?” Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun blinks. Is he that obvious?

“No, um, nothing.” He mutters softly. Chanyeol sends him a pointed look, “I can notice that the boys are clingy to you. Did something happen, Baekhyun? Please tell me.”

Baekhyun fiddles with his fingers then he shrugs. “Someone came earlier. A woman.”

“A woman?” Chanyeol repeats. He seems to be thinking for a moment then he looks like he knows about who Baekhyun means. It surprisingly makes Baekhyun’s mood worse.

“What did she say?” The human asks, leaning closer to him. Baekhyun unconsciously pouts.

“She said some things about going to be Mrs. Park soon. And Sehun bit her.”

Chanyeol splutters out in a short laugh that he then holds back. “Hunnie bit her?”

“Mmh. Is she your… lover?” Baekhyun finds himself asking even before he can stop himself. Chanyeol stares at him silently for a few second before he shakes his head.

“No, she is not. She is just a mere friend but she can be very… forceful. Both the boys don’t really like her because she is mean to them. I don’t like her too.” Chanyeol admits. Baekhyun feels relief washes over his chest and it soon warms back again after being so cold for the whole time. He musters a small smile to the father before he nods.

“I will just go sleep now.” Baekhyun says, rising up from the chair.

Chanyeol grabs onto his wrist to stop him from walking any further. Baekhyun glances back through his shoulder, only to find the human stares at him intently.

“I mean it, Baekhyun. She is no one. I don’t like her that way.” He says firmly. Baekhyun feels the touch burns and he slowly retracts his wrist out of Chanyeol’s grip.

“O-Okay.” He whispers softly before running out of the human’s room. 

As soon as he gets into the confines of the guest room, Baekhyun slides down onto his knees, unable to hold back his smile. Why did Chanyeol seem like he was worried about him? Did he like him too? Baekhyun can notice the firmness in his tone when he pressed on about how the woman was no one to him. It makes him incredibly happy and Baekhyun covers his mouth with both palms before he can even giggle out loud.

“Look at you.” Baekhyun hears a voice says softly. He looks up and finds Kyungsoo and Jongin staring at him, flying right in front of his face.

“Kyungsoo! Jongin!” He chirps happily. “I miss you two!” He cups both fairies into his hands and brings the closer, rubbing them against his cheek. He feels tiny hands trying to push his cheek away.

“You don’t look like you do.” Kyungsoo comments, patting his cheekbone.

“I miss you! You guys should see the twins! They are so cute and nice!”

Jongin grins. “I miss you though, Baekhyun. Kyungsoo does too. Ow!” He winces when Kyungsoo hits his head.

Baekhyun grins. “I think I love being a human just like I love being a fairy! Both forms are so entertaining and interesting! And Chanyeol is too perfect!” He whispers the last part, squealing afterwards. Kyungsoo stares at Jongin and the both of them shrug, even though there is a hint of smile on their mouth.

“Now, now. You should tell us whatever had happened for the whole time you are here. We are off duty tomorrow so we can stay for a while now.” Jongin says. 

Baekhyun runs to the bed and puts his two fairy friends on the soft duvet, before he joins them on the bed. The rest of the night is spent with him telling his friends about the whole journey in the human world.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol got back home one day bringing lots of food. The program he had been working on is successful so the boss bought him food. They eat together happily, with the twins being the most excited ones because they can taste that much of food.

Baekhyun is asleep when suddenly he hears the soft sound of door closing. He sits up; rubbing onto his eyes and walks out of his room. The light on the bathroom is on and he hears a soft whimper.

“Jongdae?” He calls out. The older twin is sitting on the toilet, grunting. “My tummy hurts.” He whimpers softly. Baekhyun gets onto his knees and holds onto the kid as Jongdae grunts, trying to let out the poop.

“Did you eat too much?” He comments, rubbing the boy on his head. 

Once the business seems to be done, he brings the boy back to his room. When they get in, Sehun is sitting on his bed, looking grim.

“Hun?” Baekhyun calls softly. The youngest twin is on the verge of crying and he whispers out a weak, “Wanna puke.”

Baekhyun sprints to grab onto the waste bin before the boy could dirty the bed. Sehun heaves out his dinner into the bin, coughing when he is choked. Baekhyun pats his back, “Slow down, Hun.”

Jongdae whimpers that his tummy is hurting again and Baekhyun thinks he is going crazy with this sudden attack. Once he is sure Sehun won’t be puking again, he puts the waste bin down and runs to the father’s room.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol!” He knocks onto the door urgently. The father is up within a minute, looking panicked.

“What’s wrong?!”

“The twins,” Baekhyun weakly mutters, before he grabs onto the father’s hand to drag him away. 

Sehun is puking into the waste bin again and Jongdae is crying because his tummy hurts. Chanyeol scoops them both and puts them up into his car, driving to the hospital in a fast speed, while Baekhyun cradles the whining twins close into his arms.

It turns out that the twins get a mild food poisoning. Chanyeol slumps weakly, unable to rest properly before he knows that his children are okay. The doctor says that the twins are okay and it’s only mild poisoning so they don’t have to worry. They will be given some medicine after they are done letting out all of the food in their stomach.

Baekhyun watches as Chanyeol stands leaning against the wall while the nurses are helping the twins. He walks closer to him and the father seems like he is heaving breathily.

“Chanyeol? Are you okay?” Baekhyun calls. They are both looking so messy but Chanyeol looks worse.

“I… I can’t believe that I poisoned my own kids.” The human says softly. Baekhyun comes up to him, “What are you talking about? It’s not your fault! We ate that food too and we didn’t know anything!”

Chanyeol looks up at him, his eyes red. “Thank you, Baekhyun. If there was not for you, I wouldn’t know my kids were suffering. Thank you so much. Thank you.”

Baekhyun is pulled into a hug, the human’s face is buried into his neck while he sobs into his skin. The fairy sighs and lifts his hands up, patting him on his back and caressing his messy hair.

“It’s okay. They are okay. Don’t worry, Chanyeol. They will be healthy soon in no time. Don’t blame yourself, please? If there was anyone to blame, it should be me. I should have paid more attention to them—”

Chanyeol squeezes his waist. “No, it’s not your fault, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun hugs him tight. “Okay. Let’s not blame one another and wait until they get better, hm?”

“Okay.” Chanyeol’s voice is muffled into his skin. Baekhyun caresses the back of the human’s head.

They stay embracing and consoling each other for quite a while. Chanyeol gives him comforting squeezes to tell him that he is grateful to him.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun watches as Jongdae and Sehun run to the open wide field and play with the flowers. He himself sits on top of the mat and holds onto a glass of orange juice. Chanyeol chuckles from beside him.

“They look healthy. I’m glad.” Chanyeol says softly. Baekhyun nods.

“They are strong boys. Just with a mention of picnic and they are now all healthy and happy like that.” He comments.

Chanyeol glances at him. “Thanks, Baekhyun. I wouldn’t be able to do anything without you.” 

Baekhyun grins. “I did nothing. Don’t thank me.”

The human caresses his head gently, making Baekhyun stills on his spot. Chanyeol is staring at him with a gaze that is so soft and gentle yet at the same time so strong and powerful.

“You are taking care of them more than I do. Thanks, Baekhyun. I really owe you.” Chanyeol gives him a full smile which Baekhyun can’t resist to reply back with the same one. His hand lingers on his head longer than it usually does and Baekhyun doesn’t even mind.

They laugh together for a few jokes before the twins run back to them, landing onto their lap and begging for more sandwiches.

 

 

***

 

 

When Chanyeol is in another busy moment with his new project, Baekhyun is alone in the house with the twins drawing and coloring in the living room.

The bell rings softly. Baekhyun looks up, sensing that there is a guest waiting and he really hopes that it’s not that woman from that last time. Both the twins are too engrossed with their drawings and they don’t even pay him attention when he gets up to see the guest.

“Yes?” He mutters while opening the door wide.

There is a rather young looking guy standing there, staring at Baekhyun like he is a ghost.

“This is the Parks’ house, right?” The human guy asks, completely confused.

“Yes.” Baekhyun nods.

The guy smiles at him. “I’m Joonmyeon. Are you the infamous sitter that I keep hearing about from Chanyeol?”

“Uh, um, maybe?” Baekhyun steps aside to let the guy enter. 

Upon noticing the guest, the twins let their drawings go and run towards the guy.

“Uncle!” They chirp happily, hugging him by his legs.

“Hey, boys! I haven’t seen you for so long. You boys good?” The human guy asks, in which the twins nod to answer.

“I’m the caretaker in the daycare they used to go whenever Chanyeol is busy.” The Joonmyeon guy says to inform Baekhyun. The fairy’s mouth opens in a round O as he nods in acknowledgement.

“But now I see you taking care of them,” Joonmyeon continues, “I don’t feel worried that much. They look very happy. Thank you, Baekhyun.”

“How do you know my name?” He asks, tilting his head aside.

Joonmyeon laughs. “Chanyeol talks a lot about you.”

Baekhyun feels a smile creeps onto his face at the thought of Chanyeol talking good things about him. They sit together to talk about a few things before finally Chanyeol gets back home and is surprised to see the guest.

“Hey, hyung.” Chanyeol greets him with a swift hug. Baekhyun doesn’t know what to do so he stands still beside them. Chanyeol then turns to him and gives him a swift side hug that leaves Baekhyun breathless. The hand on his waist lingers for a few more seconds before Chanyeol lets him go and sits with the guest.

Baekhyun grins secretly and pads over to where the twins are at. They watch the cartoon while Chanyeol chats with his guest in the kitchen.

 

 

***

 

 

“That’s Baekhyun, right?” Joonmyeon says, smiling.

“Yeah, that’s him.” Chanyeol smiles, glancing towards where the living room is. Joonmyeon notices that quick and subtle movement.

“Chanyeol, do you like him?”

The father glances back to him. “What are you talking about?” He asks back, looking confused.

Joonmyeon narrows his eyes on him. “I can see it, Chanyeol. Don’t try to deny it. I know you like him because I can see it.”

Chanyeol stares at him. “Hyung, you know I only love Minji.”

The older guy sighs, holding out a hand to give his shoulder a few pats. “Chanyeol, as much as I hate to say this, both you and I know that Minji is no longer with us. You have been alone for long, Chanyeol. I think it’s time for you to move on.”

“I… I can’t.” Chanyeol shakes his head. “I can’t do this to Minji.”

“Chanyeol,” Joonmyeon sends him a gaze that is full of pity. Chanyeol shakes his head repeatedly. “No. I won’t hear any of it. I only love Minji. I would never be able to forget her. She died because of giving birth. The least I could do is to remember her for the rest of my life.”

Joonmyeon stands up from his seat. “No one is telling you to forget Minji.” He says sternly. 

Chanyeol looks up at him. 

“You should never forget Minji, as you wouldn’t be able to. But no one tells you to forget her. All we want you to do is to move on, Chanyeol. Minji might not be here to say this, but she would want you to move on too. Get a life and date.”

“Hyung, I don’t want to talk about this.” Chanyeol says, shaking his head and glancing away from his friend’s stare.

Joonmyeon opens his mouth to say something, but he nods.

“I hope you notice your surroundings, Chanyeol, because if you keep refusing to look at it, it will be gone before you know it.”

 

 

***

 

Baekhyun hugs the twins before he gets them up onto their bed. Sehun grins sleepily at him and Jongdae waves his tiny palm at him.

 As he walks out of the twins’ room, he notices that the living room light is still on. What’s Chanyeol doing this late?

“Chanyeol?” He calls out, going down the stairs. The human is sitting on the couch, leaning his head back to the couch. As he hears his name is being called, he offers Baekhyun a small smile.

“Hey.”

“Why are you here? Why are you not resting?” Baekhyun asks, sitting down onto the couch beside him.

Chanyeol stares at him silently, not saying anything. Baekhyun blinks his eyes.

“What? Why are you staring at me like that?” He finds himself asking while touching his face. Is there something on his face?

“No,” Chanyeol says, holding his wrist to stop him, “there’s nothing. Don’t worry.” He says softly, keeping his hold onto the fairy’s hand. Baekhyun nods unsurely.

“I’m really grateful that you want to take care of my children when it’s supposedly my duty, Baekhyun. You are too good to be true.” Chanyeol mutters softly.

The fairy tilts his head. “What are you talking about?”

“I can’t do anything to reply you. I owe you too much.”

“Chanyeol?”

The human pulls him closer and Baekhyun stiffens when their faces are only an inch away from each other. Chanyeol is staring at him with unreadable eyes and Baekhyun can’t even stop looking at them. It feels like Chanyeol is trying to tell him something but unable to do so. Or it seems like he doesn’t even know what to say.

“You are so kind, Baekhyun. Whoever who gets to be with you in the future will be so lucky.” Chanyeol mutters softly, his hand releases Baekhyun’s wrist away. Baekhyun blinks his eyes repeatedly, trying to understand what Chanyeol is saying.

“What are you talking about?” He asks softly. Then his eyes catch the sight of a few empty cans of beer. Chanyeol seems like to be drunk.

“Joonmyeon hyung told me to move on. But he didn’t tell me who I have to move onto.”

Baekhyun’s eyebrows furrow. “What?”

“Can I try something?” Chanyeol says, lifting his hand up to hold over Baekhyun’s side of face.

“Uh, sure?”

Chanyeol tilts his head aside and he dips forward to kiss him. Baekhyun has his eyes opened so wide that he is kind of afraid his eyes will fall out but the tender feeling of Chanyeol’s lips against his has managed to erase everything from his head.

Chanyeol is kissing him. Drunkenly.

The soft push of lips when Chanyeol tries to deepen the kiss wakes Baekhyun up from his daze. He closes his eyes and curls his arms around the human’s shoulder, pulling him even closer for their kiss. Chanyeol grunts softly, his hand moves to the back of Baekhyun’s neck to steady his head while he keeps kissing him.

Baekhyun becomes breathless when Chanyeol doesn’t seem to stop the kiss anytime soon. He leans back, detaching their lips away to take a deep intake of air into his lungs. Chanyeol nuzzles into his neck, staying there for a moment while breathing heavily.

“Funny,” Chanyeol mutters softly, “I don’t think I can.” He says before he then snores into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Eh?” Baekhyun leans back to find the human is asleep. “What?”

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun can’t even sleep for the whole night. Right after he helps Chanyeol into the bed, he tries sleeping but he doesn’t even get a wink. He tries really hard to understand what Chanyeol means with what he said before the kiss but no conclusion comes to him. All he can understand is that Chanyeol kissed him and he might get his happy ending soon.

When the morning comes, he shyly creeps down the stairs. There is no Chanyeol in the kitchen so he assumes that the human is still asleep. He goes to the twins’ room to check and finds that Sehun is still asleep with his blanket tangled around his leg while Jongdae is curling into a ball under his pillow.

Baekhyun ponders whether he should check on Chanyeol.

With that, he shuffles towards the human’s room and knocks on it. There is no sound that he can hear so Baekhyun chooses to twist the doorknob, only to find out that the bed is empty. Where is Chanyeol? Is he in the bathroom? But the bathroom door is opened and no trace of the human can be found.

Chanyeol’s working bag is gone; the same goes to his shoes. Did he go without telling them or even the twins? Just the thought of that makes Baekhyun pouts in disappointment. He almost thought that they can talk about what had happened last night. But Chanyeol is not even here.

“Where is Daddy?” Jongdae asks as the first thing when the twins get into the kitchen. Baekhyun can’t help from pouting even further.

“He went to work already.”

“Why?” Sehun asks, nuzzling sleepily into his neck. A move that is very much the same as to what Chanyeol did last night after their kiss.

“I don’t know.” Baekhyun mutters softly, “I really don’t know.”

 

 

***

 

 

When Chanyeol gets back home in the evening, he gives Baekhyun a tight smile. The twins welcome him with warm hugs and kisses as they say that they miss him for the whole day for not seeing him in the morning. The father apologizes and kisses both the boys.

Baekhyun tries to talk to him but Chanyeol brushes him off gently, saying that he wants to take a bath and all. He decides to wait until it’s dinner time but he can’t do anything because the twins steal all the attention from him.

He tries stopping Chanyeol right before he goes into his room yet the human says that he is tired and he wants to rest. Baekhyun retreats back with a disappointed smile.

He curls under his blanket sadly, not knowing what to do. Even with the sudden appearance of Kyungsoo and Jongin doesn’t even help to cheer him up. 

When another morning comes, Chanyeol is once again gone before breakfast is ready. He doesn’t even leave a note or wake them up. He is just gone.

By the third day it happens continuously, Baekhyun comes to a conclusion that Chanyeol is avoiding him. The human treats his children the same way but he doesn’t even want to glance at Baekhyun. He is not sure what he did wrong. The last time they communicated was that night when Chanyeol was drunk and they shared a kiss—

That’s it.

Baekhyun sits up, realizing that Chanyeol must be avoiding him because of that kiss. He needs to confront the human no matter what because Baekhyun doesn’t like having this hollow feeling in his heart.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol, can we talk?” He whispers right before the guy can even escape.

Chanyeol glances at him and forces a smile. “I’m sorry but I’m a bit-”

“Busy. I know, but can’t we talk for a little while? Just five minutes maybe?” Baekhyun stares at him. Chanyeol is not even looking at him, clearly trying to avoid his eyes. Baekhyun bites down onto his lip.

“I’m sorry I ever ask that.” Baekhyun mutters before he spins around on his heels to walk away. Chanyeol doesn’t even call for him and that pricks his heart painfully.

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun sits by the front porch of the house, legs bent up to his chest and chin on top of his knees. He is so sad and he wants to cry. Chanyeol is avoiding him so badly.

A soft sob escapes out of his lips before Baekhyun can even hold it in. Human’s tears are salty as they trail down his face and even into his mouth. Baekhyun sniffs, wiping the tears with the heel of his palm but to no avail they keep scrolling down.

It hurts so much that he can’t even get his happy ending because he falls in love for a human, but he almost thought that he might have a chance. He thinks that with him hanging around the human and being constant in his life can make Chanyeol fall for him too. It turns out that the human is ignoring him.

“Hic,” a rather loud sob resonates into the night air and Baekhyun buries his face into his knees. He is so sad. He wants to scream but he can’t.

A warm hand pats his head before he is being brought into a warm embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol’s voice speaks and Baekhyun stills for a second before he continues to cry into the human’s shoulder.

Chanyeol runs his hand along his head and back, trying to stop him from crying but it just makes everything worse because he is so perfect and kind and wonderful, and Baekhyun thinks he can’t even stop crying by now. The human tightens his hold around him.

“I’m sorry, everything was my fault. I’m truly sorry, Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “D-Don’t ignore m-me.” He chokes out, “Don’t avoid me. You can h-hate me but p-please don’t act like- like I’m not t-there.”

“I don’t hate you,” Chanyeol whispers and Baekhyun can feel a kiss on top of his head, “I’m sorry that you cry because of me, Baekhyun.”

The fairy continues to sob for quite a moment while Chanyeol whispers a repeated series of apology. His cries and sobs are eventually died down and Baekhyun falls asleep in the human’s arms, completely exhausted.

“…ove you.” Baekhyun whispers breathlessly before he falls asleep.

Chanyeol caresses his head.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun wakes up with a start when he hears a soft laughter coming from the kitchen. His head hurts and his eyes hurt too. He barely remembers what he was doing the night before. He tries to search in his head then flashes of him crying, sitting on the porch, Chanyeol apologizing, then falling asleep come into his head.

He scrambles out of the bed, which he doesn’t remember climbing onto last night.

Chanyeol’s voice can be heard even from the upper stairs and Baekhyun fidgets. Should he go down? What should he say to him?

“Baekkie!” Jongdae, who is passing by the stairs, calls for him. Baekhyun lifts his head up at the call and he forms a smile to the boy.

Sehun sticks his head out of the kitchen and smiles at him. “Baekkie!” He calls as well. It takes a few seconds before Chanyeol sticks his head as well. Baekhyun nervously waits for what the guy would say.

Chanyeol smiles at him, gently and just like the way Baekhyun loves the most.

“Hey, you are awake. Get down and have your breakfast, Baekhyun.” He says gently, urging him to go down. Baekhyun slowly goes down the stairs and Sehun grabs his hand.

Breakfast goes along very well, filled with laughter and Baekhyun can’t even wish for a better morning. Chanyeol even jokes with him and they even laugh together, as if the human had not avoiding him for a few days.

Chanyeol tells that he is taking a day off today, means he doesn’t have to go to work. Baekhyun, together with the twins, beams up at him. They watch a movie, with Chanyeol sitting up close to his side, making it hard for Baekhyun to breathe properly. They play a game with the twins and Chanyeol even pretends to lose just to hear the cackles from the boys.

“Daddy loses! Punishment!” Sehun shrieks, clapping his little palms.

“Punishment? What is it?” Chanyeol asks. Jongdae leans to whisper into the youngest twin’s ear and they both giggle cutely.

“Baekhyun ppoppo! Here!” Sehun says, pointing to Baekhyun then to his own cheek.

Chanyeol’s smile falls off of his face and Baekhyun scoots away. They both don’t even know what to do and they still for quite a moment.

Sehun’s face scrunches up and he looks like he is about to cry because his father is denying him his request. The first hiccup is heard and Chanyeol scrambles to grab Baekhyun by his arm gently, before he whispers a soft, “I’m sorry,” then he kisses his cheek softly.

Baekhyun closes his eyes, feeling his heart is throbbing out of control when Chanyeol’s lips linger for a few more seconds on his cheek. The human leans away and glances at anywhere but him, while Baekhyun tries to ignore the happy look on the twins’ face.

Chanyeol steals some glances to him whenever he thinks Baekhyun is not looking.

 

 

***

 

 

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol calls softly when he is out of the kitchen.

“Yes?”

The human rubs the back of his neck. “Did you have fun today?” He asks.

Baekhyun nods, surprised by the sudden question. It seems like Chanyeol is trying to make something between them better. It’s nice to see that Chanyeol is no longer avoiding him.

“I had fun today. Glad to have you home. The twins miss you a lot whenever you are busy.” He adds softly. Chanyeol smiles and he goes to stuff his hands into the pocket of his trousers. “I know. I will try to spend more time with them.”

Baekhyu smiles and nods his head. He wrings his hands awkwardly, not knowing what to say next. Chanyeol seems to be just as awkward as him then he chuckles. “Well, you should go to sleep now.”

The fairy gives him a hesitant nod. “I will see you tomorrow, Chanyeol. Have a good night.”

Chanyeol gives him a lopsided smile that makes him younger than his actual age. “You too, Baekhyun.”

He walks away from the human and Chanyeol stays on his spot. A few steps in his walk, Baekhyun spins around and goes back to where the human is staying. Chanyeol looks surprised at his sudden movement. He opens his mouth to ask him what’s wrong but Baekhyun beats him up by grabbing onto his right shoulder to yank him lower while he stands on his tiptoes.

Baekhyun presses his lips onto his cheek softly. “Good night, Chanyeol.” He whispers when he leans away, before he runs away up the stairs.

Chanyeol blinks in shock as he watches Baekhyun runs away. A chuckle slips out of his mouth before he shakes his head in amusement.

 

 

***

 

 

Days go relatively well. They stay together and joke together and laugh together. The twins are always so energetic that Baekhyun finds himself gasping in laughter rather than in exhaustion. 

Chanyeol and he are okay. They are okay again. They greet each other in the morning with brief hugs that sometimes last longer. They say good night to each other with another set of hugs, sometimes added with a soft kiss on head or cheek whenever they are being brave enough or having too much adrenaline running in their veins from the noon playing with the twins.

Baekhyun thinks that he starts to see the ending line for his happy ending. He tries to woo Chanyeol so the human will fall for him too. They spend too much time with each other so Baekhyun thinks it won’t be that hard though. 

They give subtle hints of affection. Chanyeol trails his hands along his back or head when they joke. Baekhyun tries his best to tell the human that he likes him, maybe love is too fast so he will settle with like for now.

 

 

 

 

 

But like what people say, you can’t have everything you want.

So when one morning Chanyeol greets him with a sad smile, Baekhyun halts on his track. He is not sure what he had done wrong this time.

“Chanyeol?” He calls out hesitantly. The human smiles tightly at him. “What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks.

“Nothing.” Chanyeol answers softly, avoiding his hug. 

Baekhyun’s hands drop down to his sides as the human walks pass him. It hurts that Chanyeol ignores him again. He bends his head down and bites down on his tongue to hold himself back from asking questions that he knows will never be answered.

Instead, he follows after the human and he watches as Chanyeol gets into a room that he never knows there. The door is not closed tight and he can see what Chanyeol is doing in there. It seems like a special room because Baekhyun can see a photo of a beautiful woman on the wall.

“Hey, Min.” Chanyeol greets softly, smiling sadly to the photo frame hanging on the wall.

Baekhyun can see the same traits he often sees on the twins when he stares at the woman in the photo.

“Today has come again. Remember that we got married today three years ago?” His tone is solemn and Baekhyun bends his head down when he realizes why Chanyeol looks so sad today.

It’s his anniversary. It hurts to see how sad Chanyeol is, but it also hurts that Chanyeol seems to really love his late wife.

“The boys have grown up so well. I wish you were here to witness it yourself.” Chanyeol chuckles bitterly, reaching a hand up to trace over the photo tenderly.

Baekhyun spins around; feeling a pang to his heart to see such a big love Chanyeol has for his wife.

It hurts because he seems like starting from zero again.

 

 

***

 

 

Chanyeol is not ignoring him but he is not responding to him as well. Ever since the day he found out the day of Chanyeol’s anniversary with his wife, Baekhyun is torn in what to do.

He doesn’t want Chanyeol to be sad. He wants to cheer Chanyeol up. He tries all his best to cheer the guy up so he can smile and no longer frown.

Not even the twins’ laughter can cheer him up. Baekhyun notices this affects the twins’ mood as well when they see that their father is all sad and frowning.

“Baekkie?” Jongdae tugs onto his hand. Baekhyun gazes down at the boy. “Yes?”

Jongdae pouts. “Can you make Daddy smile?”

Baekhyun gulps and he forces a smile to reassure the boy. “I will try. Don’t frown, okay?” He shows the boy a bit of pixie dusts to lift his mood. Jongdae smiles and nods.

 

 

 

 

 

“Chanyeol?” He calls, entering the human’s room. “What’s wrong with you?”

The human stares at him weakly while smiling sadly. “Nothing.”

“Cheer up, please? The twins are worrying you.” He says, almost begging. Chanyeol looks so devastated and it hurts Baekhyun’s heart to see him like that. He steps closer to where Chanyeol is sitting on his bed.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun reaches out to trace his cheek gently. Chanyeol stares up at him as the fairy stands in front of him. Baekhyun pulls him close until the human’s face is buried into his stomach. Chanyeol grips onto the back of his shirt and lets out a shaky sigh. 

Slowly, Baekhyun can feel wetness seeps through his clothes and if the shaking shoulder is not a sign of Chanyeol crying, he doesn’t know anymore.

“Shh. It’s okay.” He finds himself consoling the human, when it should be him to be consoled, because he hears Chanyeol’s weak voice calling for, “Minji.” 

Baekhyun swallows the bile in his throat. “It’s okay, Chanyeol. You are okay.”

With the loud sobs from Chanyeol, Baekhyun feels another part of his heart dies as well.

 

 

***

 

 

Their relationship strains away from that time. 

He tries to tell Chanyeol that he likes him, but it’s not as easy as what he thinks. Chanyeol sends him a tight lipped smile.

Baekhyun is torn in between doing what he has already thought for the past few days, or keep holding on. He stares as Chanyeol goes into the room of his late wife for a very long time. He sits outside of the room, listening to the man crying softly.

If he could just get over Chanyeol, then he would. It’s not something he has the control over; it’s not his control to choose who to love. It’s a damned curse for him for not being able to fall out of love.

 

 

 

 

 

“Min.” Chanyeol calls for his wife’s name, breaking Baekhyun out of his trance. It hurts to hear him calling for her name, even though Baekhyun has no right to be hurt.

“It’s been three years without you. I miss you.” Chanyeol says again. Baekhyun closes his eyes as he lifts a hand up to his chest. It hurts so much there.

“The twins are so similar to you. I can’t help but to think about you over and over again.”

_ Stop, stop, stop! _ Baekhyun chants in his head, gasping for breath while he doubles over forward.

“Tomorrow’s your birthday, Min.”

_ Stop, please! _ Baekhyun feels his head churns painfully.

“And remember that we always spent it together?”

_ “…stop.” _ Baekhyun whispers softly, trying to get up onto his feet to get away. He just wants to get away from there. 

“You might not be here with me, Min, but you are always in my heart.”

Baekhyun gasps, choking on his tears before he sprints away and into his room. Enough. _It’s enough._ He has lost. From the beginning, it’s already a lost battle for him.

The door slams behind his back and Baekhyun drops onto his knees. He can’t take this anymore.

“Pain,” he wheezes out, clutching onto his chest. 

He sees a flutter of wings and Kyungsoo is there in front of him. Kyungsoo offers him a sad smile while wiping a tear drop with his tiny hand.

“Take me out of here, Kyungsoo. I can’t take this anymore.” Baekhyun pleads. Kyungsoo says nothing as he nods and flicks his wrist.

Baekhyun feels himself shrinking back into his fairy form. Without even looking back, Baekhyun flies out of the window with Kyungsoo trying to calm him down.

He fails to see the opened door to his room; the person who stares at the fluttering of his wings and the trails of his shimmering dusts. Up to the sky he goes back.

And he fails to hear the desperate cry of,

“Baekhyun!”

 

 

***

 

 

His wings flutter sadly and the pixie dusts expanding from his body are colored in grey. Baekhyun sighs sadly as he lies on his bed, curling under the leaf as the makeshift blanket.

Kyungsoo stares sadly. Jongin’s wings flutter as he flies around. “What do we do now?”

“Nothing. There is nothing we can do.” Kyungsoo says softly, watching his friend crying over the human. They both stare at a sulking Baekhyun who is being so sad just because of one human.

“This is why I didn’t want you to go after him, Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo whispers softly.

Baekhyun sniffs. “I know.” His croaky response is heard.

“You got hurt and he doesn’t even know that.”

“I know.” Baekhyun nods again.

Kyungsoo sighs. “Cheer up, Baekhyun. You are stronger than this. We want our happy Baekhyun to be back soon, hm?”

Jongin nods in agreement.

“Mmh.” Baekhyun hums weakly. He hears his two friends fly away, leaving him completely alone.

It’s not even that long enough, but he already misses the human world and the humans. He misses Sehun and Jongdae and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol.

Just the thought of the human guy makes Baekhyun curls up into a ball as he cries softly. He misses him so much. Never had he thought that falling in love means to be suffering because he can’t get him.

Baekhyun chants the name of, “Chanyeol,” softly, again and again, hoping that it will ease the pain he is feeling, yet it only worsens it. 

 

 

***

 

 

A week away from the human world, Baekhyun can’t have himself landing his feet there. Too many memories that will only hurt him. But he can’t help himself from being curious.

Does Chanyeol know that he is gone? Oh no, what about Jongdae and Sehun? Do they cry because he is nowhere to be found? Do they try to look for him? Are they missing him just like he is missing them?

Out of curiosity (and because he can’t take it anymore), Baekhyun finds himself flying down to the human world. Not even Kyungsoo or Jongin know about his plan so they don’t even have the chance to hold him back from doing something so risky.

The house greets him and Baekhyun feels a sense of nostalgia even though he hadn’t lived there for a long time. He can’t hear anything though. Where are they? Are they out of the house? Does he come at the wrong timing?

Baekhyun lands onto the windowsill, finding a small gap and slipping into the house easily due being so tiny. He flies across the house, trying to look for them.

Once he arrives at Chanyeol’s room, he hesitates in getting inside. Is he ready to get his heart hurt again just by seeing the human guy?

He hears soft sniffles coming from inside the room and he rushes to slip through the small gap from the unclosed door. 

The three of them are in there. The twins are sniffling and crying softly while the father is trying to calm them down. It’s quite the chaos once the twins are crying at the same time and Baekhyun feels a bit guilty for leaving without saying anything but he is too hurt to even think properly at that time.

“Hun misses Baekkie.” Sehun cries out, his fists gripping onto the father’s shirt. Baekhyun feels so sorry for them.

Jongdae sniffs, nodding his head in agreement.

Chanyeol sighs sadly, wrenching Baekhyun’s heart painfully. 

“I’m sorry, boys. It was my fault.” The human guy whispers softly.

Baekhyun wants to shout that _no, it’s not your fault!_ But he knows that it is indeed his. He can just fly above them, his wings fluttering sadly. He wants to hug the twins close and apologize.

His pixie dusts fall down onto the twins’ head. He doesn’t realize it but when Jongdae looks up in surprise; all color is washed away from his face as he pales.

“Baekkie!” The older twin screeches, a happy smile spreads across his face. Both the father and the youngest twin look up and Baekhyun finds himself flying away in panic. He flies straight to the window, completely not realizing that it’s closed and he bumps harshly onto the glass, knocking himself.

He falls down in pain, wincing when he feels his wings are bent from the crash. A hand catches him before he could fall down onto the ground.

“Baekkie okay?” Sehun is staring down at him while sniffling his nose cutely.

Baekhyun nods his head, wincing. Then he is moved into someone else’s hand, larger, wider, and warmer.

“Baekhyun?” Oh that voice- wait, Chanyeol is not supposed to be able to see him! Oh no. He forgets that his energy is drained down because he has been so sad for the past weeks. He can’t even stay invisible.

Chanyeol is staring at him intently and Baekhyun glances away from him. The human sighs softly at his silence before he is cupped with two hands and being brought down onto the soft bed.

Three pairs of eyes are staring at him. Baekhyun bends his head down to avoid their stares.

“Baekkie why go?” Jongdae cries out, tears spilling down his face. Baekhyun looks up in surprise as Jongdae is never the one to break down so easily. He feels so sorry now that he is the cause to those tears.

“I’m sorry.” He whispers softly.

Jongdae cries out loudly, his wails pierce Baekhyun’s heart deeper. Sehun is crying silently yet his tears are spilling down like a fountain. Chanyeol, on the other hand, keeps looking at him with stern gaze.

Quite a moment goes and the twins are curled on the bed on each side of him, slowly falling asleep in exhaustion. Baekhyun sits up to stare at the boys with apology.

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol calls softly. He keeps his gaze away from him.

“Baekhyun, look at me.” The human says again. “Please.” He adds weakly.

The fairy looks up and feels himself slowly drowning in those deep eyes. He stands up, trying to open up his wings but they are bent to different directions and it hurts.

“You are hurt.” Chanyeol says softly as his hand reaches towards him. Baekhyun flinches when the human’s thumb and index finger smooth his wings one by one, slowly and gently.

“I still find it hard to believe that you are really a fairy.” Chanyeol comments while he releases the tweak on the corner of his wing. Baekhyun stares at him.

“And here I thought that my children watch too many cartoons.” He says again, chuckling softly. Baekhyun can’t even find it in himself to laugh at his joke.

Chanyeol’s smile drops off. “Why did you go? Why did you disappear on us without saying anything?” He asks silently.

Baekhyun keeps their eye contact. “Because it hurts.” He answers softly.

Chanyeol doesn’t expect him to answer but he is quick to regain his composure back. “What hurt you?”

“You still don’t get it.” Baekhyun says in disappointment. He almost thought that Chanyeol might miss him.

“I don’t get it, Baekhyun. I need you to tell me because it’s hard to understand-”

“I told you numerous of times!” Baekhyun shrieks at him. “I told you I like you but you never wanted to listen!” He shouts to the human, looking up at him with his teary eyes. Chanyeol looks taken aback at his sudden outburst but he keeps their eye contact still.

Baekhyun heaves and he tries to flutter his wings, testing them. When he can only feel dull pain, he jumps to fly up. He needs to go. He can’t take this anymore. Maybe he shouldn’t even come here.

“Baekhyun,” the human calls his name, his tone is strained. Baekhyun ignores him as he flutters to fly towards the window.

Two palms cup him inside and he shrieks when he is being brought down again. Chanyeol opens his palms open and stares at him with sad eyes.

“Don’t go.” He says softly.

Baekhyun glances away. “I don’t have any reason to stay.” He whispers brokenly. Chanyeol shakes his head. “You have all the reasons to stay. We need you here with us.”

“Do you really?” The fairy says with a pained chuckle as he looks up to the human. “Don’t play with my feelings, Chanyeol. This is not funny.”

“I’m not playing with you.” The human drops his back to the bed. Baekhyun curls into a ball, bringing his knees up to his chest.

“Stop making me confused. It’s already so cruel that I, a fairy, fall for a human. A human who is married to someone else.” He admits miserably.

The bed dips slightly and he finds Chanyeol’s face is so close to his whole being as the human props his chin on the bed while sitting on the floor.

“Was. I was married to someone else. I am not married to someone now.”

“Is there any difference?”

“There is.”

“Chanyeol, I need to go—”

“But you told me you love me.” Chanyeol cuts him off. Baekhyun is surprised at how natural that comes out of the human’s mouth. 

“I- I didn’t- When did I—” He stutters. 

“That time when I made you cried,” Chanyeol says with a tiny smile, “when you fell asleep. You told me you love me. And it made me really happy.”

“Liar.” Baekhyun sobs.

“I’m not lying.”

“But you love your wife.”

Chanyeol nods. “I loved Minji. She gave me Jongdae and Sehun. But I lost her and just like what Joonmyeon hyung had said, I need to move on. I can’t be mourning over her again and again. She would like to see me out of my misery and be happy with someone new. And I really hope that someone is you, Baekhyun, because I can’t imagine myself with someone else.”

Baekhyun chokes, little tears dropping down. “You are only s-saying that to m-make me feel be-better.”

“I’m not. I’m not sure when I started feeling this way towards you, but the moment I saw you fled out of the window with your pretty little wings, I realized that I don’t want to lose you.”

“You saw me?” Baekhyun asks, blinking his tears away. Chanyeol smiles and brings his index finger close to his whole face, catching the tiny tears with the tip of his finger. 

“Yes. I heard you writhing outside of the room and I thought of checking on you, and also I heard the loud sound of the door. When I was there in your room, I was late and you had already fled out to the sky.” The human says softly.

Baekhyun rubs his cheek against the tip of the human’s finger. “Are you serious, Chanyeol? You can’t be saying this just to lure me in then you throw me away when I give myself to you.”

“I’m not lying, Baekhyun. I love you.” He confesses. Baekhyun feels his own breathe hitches in surprise. His heart starts to beat really fast while looking at the smile Chanyeol is offering for him.

“Sure, I loved Minji and I wouldn’t be able to forget her. But I love you, Baekhyun. You are the only one I want to be with for the rest of my life. My children love you too. Please, stay with me.” Chanyeol begs, a tear drops onto his cheek. Baekhyun watches him silently before he stands up onto his feet. His wings flutter when they bring him up to the air. He flies up to Chanyeol, kissing the tear drop.

“I love you, Chanyeol. I will stay only if you want me to.” He says softly.

Chanyeol picks him up. “Stay with me, love.”

He kisses the tip of his thumb, before pressing it onto the side of Baekhyun’s face. The fairy smiles shyly, nodding.

“But I have to go now.”

The smile falls off of Chanyeol’s face. “Why? I thought you—”

“I need to settle some things, Chanyeol. Or do you prefer to have me being tiny like this?” He teases, wiping his tears away with his hands.

Chanyeol opens his mouth in acknowledgement before nodding. “Sure, but when will you come back?”

Baekhyun smiles to him, leaning close to give a tiny kiss onto his nose. “I will be back before you realize it.”

 

 

***

 

 

Leaving fairy world is not something Baekhyun has ever thought he would do, but now here he is. Sure, he doesn’t even know anything about humans and their world, but he is willing to learn and understand. As long as he has Chanyeol and the twins, he can do anything.

Back in his human form, Baekhyun grins while skipping towards where the Parks’ house is. After giving a long round of goodbye to Kyungsoo and Jongin, he gives up his fairy powers and magic. He can no longer do magic things but it’s okay. He chooses love.

He catches the sight of Chanyeol’s car still parked in the house and he grins. Baekhyun presses onto the bell, listening to it ringing beautifully. Soft footsteps are heard coming closer towards the door and Baekhyun can feel his heart is thudding so fast that he can hear it beating in his ears.

“Yes—”

“I’m back.” Baekhyun says softly, noting the shocked look on Chanyeol’s face.

Slowly, a happy smile spreads across the tall male’s face before he is being scooped up into those long arms. Chanyeol’s lips are on top of his own in a second and Baekhyun smiles against his mouth.

Chanyeol backs him against the wall, trapping him against it with his body while his hands cup Baekhyun’s face while he kisses him deeply. Their lips twist and detach, only to attach again when the tall male can’t hold it back. A soft sound of whimper is out of Baekhyun’s mouth when Chanyeol gives him the most loving kiss he has ever felt.

When they part, Chanyeol kisses the corner of his lips. Their foreheads are pressed together while they regain their breathing back.

“Are you staying for good?” He asks, thumbing onto Baekhyun’s cheeks gently.

Baekhyun smiles up to him. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol scoops him up and closes the front door behind his back, before he runs into his bedroom to continue their kissing rounds.

 

 

***

 

 

Baekhyun learns so many things about being a human. Just like the difference between Sunday and sundae. Or about why the glass doors in the supermarket are opening by themselves. Or who delivers the letters for the postman. And also that the vibrating vehicle is the car modern technology.

The twins also welcome him back with sloppy kisses all over his face. Sehun insists to sleep with him, gripping onto his arm tightly so he won’t be able to go away again (although he has already told them that he is staying permanently). Jongdae doesn’t even want to sleep and keeps staring at him, but his eyes betray him and he falls asleep right on top of his chest.

Chanyeol teaches him how to use the shower. And also the stoves. And also how to use the game controller. 

He also teaches him how to kiss. From light pecks, to passionate lip lock, even to a kiss that full of desire.

The first time he sleeps with Chanyeol in his bed, the tall male won’t even let him go. He keeps hugging him tight and kissing all over his face and neck. Baekhyun breaks into a laugh and ignores the pouting look from the male.

The first time he understands that humans love doing physical things is when he wakes up to Chanyeol’s morning wood. He asks about it and Chanyeol explains it to him with his face red in embarrassment. He also explains about how to take care of it. And Baekhyun ends up practicing on how to help him.

The first time he gets to be intimate with Chanyeol is when the tall male proposes to him that they should get married. Baekhyun can barely understand what he is saying because his ears are ringing and his eyes are blurred from tears. Chanyeol kisses him deeply and they try to seek for more skin to skin contact. The first experience hurts, but Chanyeol is there to kiss his tears away and when the pleasure is building, Baekhyun is moving in sync with him, breaking down the walls with his loud moans.

The time they get married, it’s not with a party but they sign the official papers to be spouses. They don’t need a big party. They only want to celebrate everything with the twins and they go on a vacation together out of the country, sightseeing and appreciating their family time together.

(Chanyeol screws him in the bed for the whole six night straight. Baekhyun is just glad that the twins are heavy sleepers and they completely tune out the sounds of Baekhyun’s shameless begging for more kisses and touches.)

When the morning where they need to go catch the flight back home, Sehun whines about him having a nightmare of Baekkie being tortured and abused by an evil man. Baekhyun stifles a laugh and consoles the boy while Chanyeol clears his throat awkwardly.

 

 

***

 

 

“We are home!” Sehun calls into the house. Baekhyun walks out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with the apron to welcome his two kids.

“Hey, boys. How was school?”

Jongdae hugs him. “I got accepted into the school choir!”

Baekhyun gasps, “That’s great! We should celebrate tonight!”

Sehun pipes in with, “Can we double the celebration? Because I might have been appointed as the new soccer team captain.”

“What? That’s so great! I’m so proud of you boys!” Baekhyun kisses them on their cheeks. Jongdae grins and kisses his cheek as well.

“I smell something good?” Sehun questions, his nose moving as he sniffs the air.

Baekhyun laughs and reaches to pinch his nose. “I baked some cake. Go wash up and we can start preparing the dinner together. You boys promised to help today, remember?”

“Sure. We will be back soon.” Jongdae grabs onto Sehun’s arm to drag him upstairs before the youngest boy could even think about stealing the cake into his mouth.

Baekhyun goes back to the kitchen to continue decorating the cake. He is into baking and decorating nowadays while spending his time alone at home.

As he stares at the cake, he wonders how he should finish the garnish. It would be good if he can top it up with some colorful sprinkles; something akin to his old pixie dusts. But he runs out of sprinkles, what should he do?

He rubs his palms while thinking about what he could use, and when he brings his gaze back to the cake, it’s already decorated with colorful sprinkles… _that are shimmering and blinking_.

“Huh?”

He reaches to lift the cake; but something catches his eyes. As he moves his hands around, colorful dusts seem to follow the tip of his fingers. It looks very alike to his old pixie dusts.

Some small giggles are heard and Baekhyun lifts his head up. He finds two familiar fairies flying across his face. Kyungsoo grins and waves his hand at him. Jongin gives him a salute.

“…how?” Baekhyun splutters out in confusion. He has become a human now and he shouldn’t be able to emit pixie dusts or even see fairies. But he can do that and he can see his friends.

“It’s a gift from the Head Fairies. Said that she loves seeing you being happy as a human.” Kyungsoo winks at him.

Baekhyun gapes in shock, blinking his eyes repeatedly. 

Footsteps running down the stairs before the teenager twins enter the kitchen. “So, what’s for dinner— Pixie dusts?!” Sehun shrieks in obsession because that boy is still in love with something magical even in the age of thirteen. 

The front door is opened and Chanyeol joins them in the kitchen, back from work.

“I’m home—” He stops smiling when he finds his spouse and kids gaping, and two fairies flying in the kitchen.

Baekhyun regains his composure back and he waves his hand to greet him; pixie dusts fluttering prettily.

“Welcome back, Chanyeol.”

 


	2. Yes, I have fallen (just like how you did)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being a human, Baekhyun gets to experience so many new things in the human world. Including the tons of kisses and other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut scenes

“I’m back.” Baekhyun says softly, noting the shocked look on Chanyeol’s face.

Slowly, a happy smile spreads across the tall male’s face before he is being scooped up into those long arms. Chanyeol’s lips are on top of his own in a second and Baekhyun smiles against his mouth.

Chanyeol backs him against the wall, trapping him against it with his body while his hands cup Baekhyun’s face while he kisses him deeply. Their lips twist and detach, only to attach again when the tall male can’t hold it back. A soft sound of whimper is out of Baekhyun’s mouth when Chanyeol gives him the most loving kiss he has ever felt.

When they part, Chanyeol kisses the corner of his lips. Their foreheads are pressed together while they regain their breathing back.

“Are you staying for good?” He asks, thumbing onto Baekhyun’s cheeks gently.

Baekhyun smiles up to him. “Yeah.”

Chanyeol scoops him up and closes the front door behind his back, before he runs into his bedroom to continue their kissing rounds.

As soon as he lands onto the bed, Chanyeol towers on top of him and steals his lips for another kiss. Baekhyun feels himself smiling and he reaches a hand up to caress the side of Chanyeol’s head, feeling how soft his hair is. “I miss you.” He whispers softly when the taller male leans away for a second, before dipping down again to kiss his cheek.

“I miss you more. It feels like a hell for these few days waiting for you to come back but then I remember that you are coming soon. It makes me happy.” Chanyeol mutters against the side of his temple, clutching him so close with tight grips onto his sides. Baekhyun bites down on his lip, trying to hold himself back from smiling. He can’t show how much he likes it when Chanyeol needs him so much.

“Are you staying here for real?” The taller male asks, holding onto his face while staring deep into his eyes. Baekhyun smiles shyly. “Yes. I lose my power to be with you, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol’s smile grows wider, eyes crinkling happily. He leans down to latch their lips together, moving them tenderly in a slow pace that has Baekhyun sighing in delight. It’s such a nice feeling, being wrapped up in Chanyeol’s arms and kissing gently to savor their time together.

They lie there, staring at each other while Chanyeol traces his hand along his cheek. Baekhyun smiles shyly and curls a hand around the other’s shirt.

“The kids miss you too.” Chanyeol whispers softly all of sudden and Baekhyun yelps, sitting up straight. “The twins!” He gasps, before climbing down from the bed and running towards the kids’ room. He can hear Chanyeol’s whine from somewhere behind. 

He opens the door, finding the boys sitting calmly in their bed while playing with their puzzle blocks. Sehun’s eyes light up and he drops his blocks altogether, grinning up at him. Jongdae claps his hands excitedly.

“Baekkie!!” They shout simultaneously. Baekhyun climbs onto their bed and they throw themselves towards him, burying their face into his tummy. “Miss you!” Sehun sobs, quickly wetting his shirt with his tears. Baekhyun smiles and hugs the two boys close. “I miss you too.”

Jongdae tugs onto his shirt. “Stay with us?” He croaks out, eyes filled with unshed tears. Baekhyun feels his own tears brimming. “Yes, of course.” He wipes the tears away before they could roll down the boy’s face. The smile he gets from the twins is too precious.

Chanyeol joins them in the bed, enveloping them into one hug with his long arms. Sehun climbs up his chest, peppering kisses all over his face. Baekhyun laughs happily, trying to avoid the kisses monster but then Jongdae joins his brother by giving his own version of wet kisses. He ends up and just lets the twins shower him with affection.

They have dinner in the living room, because the twins don’t want to let him go and keep clinging in his arms. Chanyeol has to bring the whole food and cutleries to the living room and they sit on the floor with their bowls on the coffee table, while watching a family show in the television.

The twins insist that they bath with him and Chanyeol is left pouting outside of the bathroom, not allowed to enter. They play bubbles and duckies before they whine about the cold.

Chanyeol is in the shower when the twins climb on top of him. “You should sleep.” Baekhyun says with a smile. Sehun hugs his arm tightly. “I’m going to hold onto Baekkie tight. So Baekkie won’t go again.”

Baekhyun smiles amusedly and it takes no time before the youngest falls asleep, tiny fingers gripping onto him. He glances to the older twin, finding him staring so intently.

“Why are you not sleeping yet?” He asks in a whisper. Jongdae locks his eyes on him. “I’m not going to sleep.” He squeaks out softly. Baekhyun blinks questioningly, “Why’s that?”

“I will keep my eyes on you. I won’t let you leave us again.” Jongdae declares firmly, with a stern look on his face that Baekhyun finds it so cute. He laughs and nods just to let the kid happy. The twins get very paranoid with the thought of him leaving them again.

Jongdae keeps staring at him, only blinking his eyes a few times, but Baekhyun can see the telltale of him getting sleepy. Eventually, Jongdae falls asleep on top of him, cheek mashed into his chest.

“Finally.” Chanyeol’s voice is heard and Baekhyun looks up, finding the father standing by the bathroom door. “Hey.”

“I don’t know why they took so long to fall asleep.” The father says while making his way to the bed. He dips down to leave a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheek before slipping down under the cover.

Baekhyun gazes up at the other with a smile playing on his lips. Chanyeol is staring at him just like how Jongdae was doing a while ago. He chuckles, “Why are you looking at me?”

“Just trying to convince myself that you are really here with me.” Chanyeol whispers softly. Baekhyun lifts his head a bit to kiss the man on his mouth. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere, I assure you.”

Chanyeol smiles widely before flicking the bedside lamp off. “Good night, my cuties.”

The twins are occupying him for a few days, not wanting to let him go and still in the state of disbelief. They follow him everywhere he is going, even when he is going to the bathroom. Chanyeol has to hold his kids outside of the bathroom while Baekhyun is taking a bath or peeing.

And as they lounge around the living room, Baekhyun scoops another spoon of the big sundae into Jongdae’s awaiting mouth.

“So you are saying this is sundae, an ice cream, and it’s different from the Sunday day?” He asks for the fourth time. Chanyeol grunts. “Yes, Baekhyun. You can be very slow, seriously.”

“Ooooh. I was making a fool of myself then?” Baekhyun palms his face, shaking his head in disbelief. He remembers that last time he was being so loud about sundae Sunday and oh no, it was so embarrassing. The faint blush covers his face and down his neck while imagining how ashamed he is.

“What’s next?” He asks again, continuing their explanation time. Chanyeol taps his chin. “Hmm, the supermarket doors. They are technology based doors, using electricity and computerization. There is no magic behind them. They use sensor, so when they detect something coming closer in less than a meter, they open up.”

“Woah, that’s so cool.” Baekhyun breathes out in amazement. Sehun taps his hand for more ice cream and he quickly scoops more for the boy. 

“And about the postman. Baekhyun, you can’t be asking people around with weird questions.”

Baekhyun pouts. “But I was just curious!”

“It’s not something we should think so drop it, okay?” Chanyeol pats his head. Baekhyun opens his mouth to banter back but Jongdae’s little hand is on his mouth, with the boy shaking his head. Baekhyun pouts and nods in defeat.

“And the car. It’s a vehicle, Baekhyun. It works with machine. It’s not magic thingie.”

“Okay.” Baekhyun huffs. 

“I will show you how to use the stove later. And games, too, since the boys love playing games.”

At the mention of game, both the twins perk up and they start chanting about games. They pull Baekhyun on his hands and Chanyeol rubs his face, “Why should I mention that.”

The twins are hogging Baekhyun all for themselves, leaving no time for Chanyeol to relish in having the ex-fairy in his arms. The twins insist to sleep with him for the one week straight and Chanyeol is this close in locking Baekhyun inside his room so they could have their private time alone. But he loves his boys the most and Baekhyun also doesn’t seem to mind the hogging so he can’t do anything.

When a week is over and the twins finally want to sleep in their own room, Chanyeol scoops his lover into his arms and he locks the door of his bedroom. Baekhyun watches him questioningly. Chanyeol hugs his lover tight, claiming his lips in a kiss that has him breaking out into a smile.

Their lips mold gently, flesh nipping softly, and slow steady breathing accompany them. Baekhyun tangles his fingers in Chanyeol’s hair, caressing his scalp while the taller male leans away, peppering kisses all over his face and even nuzzling his neck. Baekhyun breaks out into a soft laugh, feeling ticklish.

“Chanyeol? What are you doing?”

The father of two pouts at him. “The boys kept you busy for a week. I want to have my private time with you too, you know. You are so insensitive.”

Baekhyun smiles amusedly at him. “Are you jealous over your own children?”

Chanyeol even has the nerve to nod his head. Baekhyun laughs and then squeaking when the other smooches his face here and there. He struggles to break free, giggling like a kid, while Chanyeol insists in playing around, nuzzling his cheek and pecking his neck all over.

“Can we just sleep?” Baekhyun asks breathlessly, clutching onto the pillow. “I’m tired. The boys had such big energy.”

Chanyeol pouts. “No. I want to kiss you again.”

Baekhyun bites down his lip. “What about you kiss me until I fall asleep?”

“Okay then.” The taller male says, pressing their lips for a long time in a soft and gentle press. Baekhyun smiles into the kiss, caressing Chanyeol on his head while relishing the tingle he feels on his mouth whenever their lips meet. Eventually he falls asleep in between the kisses.

Days pass and they find it a habit to kiss in once every five minutes. Maybe it’s still so new between them though, but Baekhyun can’t resist the feeling of having Chanyeol’s lips on top of his own. 

The kisses have grown from the mere presses. When it’s during night, Chanyeol teaches him how to kiss with a different way. Baekhyun breathes heavily when their lips twist here and there, nipping harsh enough to make him shudder in delight. Chanyeol is an eager one, nipping along his lip and pulling the flesh in want.

Another type of kiss is when they play around in bed before sleeping, tickling childishly, before Baekhyun ends up trapped beneath the taller male. The mood changes when their gasping lips touch, part, and their tongues meet for the first time. Baekhyun lets out a soft whine, feeling the different heat coming from Chanyeol’s eager opened mouth swallowing his own as if he is planning to eat him alive. Their tongues slide, flicking their tip roughly, licking the mouth roof, that has Baekhyun moaning softly. It’s different, this kiss is so full of desire that he wants it to happen again and again.

A few days after that, Baekhyun is awoken by something different. He has never paid any attention before this, but this morning he does. And he finds something bulging in Chanyeol’s pants.

“Chanyeol,” he panics, patting the male awake while staring at the bulging part. Is it his imagination or does it really grow taller?

“What?” Chanyeol croaks out sleepily. Baekhyun carefully touches the weird bulging thing, causing the taller male to jolt in shock.

“W-What is that?” Baekhyun whispers hesitantly, eyeing the thing in wary. Chanyeol notices this and grabs his pillow, trying to cover it with the fluff.

“Uh, this is,” Chanyeol starts in embarrassment, his face red. Baekhyun waits patiently. “This is what we call with… morning wood. You know, we are human males and we have this… thing every morning, uh, but it will go away after you take care of it.”

Baekhyun blinks. “But it’s on your crotch? Is it dangerous?”

“Yes, it’s on, uh, my crotch. Um, it’s kind of painful if it’s ignored.”

“It hurts?” Baekhyun gasps, pulling the pillow away. He panics, “How do you get rid of it?”

Chanyeol huffs in embarrassment. “It needs to be… um, taken care of.”

“How?”

Chanyeol gulps, staying silent. The look in Baekhyun’s eyes is so full of curiosity.

“You want me to show you?” The taller male whispers lowly. Baekhyun nods. “It’s painful? Should I help you?”

Chanyeol grunts at the suggestion. “Oh, fuck, yes.” He shakily reaches for the string of his pajama pants, pulling the fabric down and revealing his hard leaking cock. Baekhyun blinks, “W-Why are you taking off your—oh.” He blushes.

The taller male gets a hold on his dick, running his hand up and down while breathing heavily. Relieving himself in front of Baekhyun is making him more aroused. Chanyeol pants heavily, his thumb flicks over his leaking tip.

“How do I... help?” Baekhyun asks in a whisper, finally noticing what kind of situation he is in.

Chanyeol grabs onto his hand, guiding it towards his cock. “Rub it up and down, baby.” He says lowly. Baekhyun nods, scooting closer until he gets in between Chanyeol’s legs. When his hand comes in contact with it, Chanyeol lets out a pleased groan. Baekhyun gulps and he runs his hand up and down along the thick shaft, his fingers shaking in excitement and fear of doing it wrong.

“Is it okay?” He asks breathlessly. Chanyeol looks up with hooded eyes, his face flushed, before his hand grabs Baekhyun by the back of his neck and pulls him in for a rough kiss. Baekhyun moans softly into his mouth, their tongues tangling, while he keeps moving his hand up and down.

It takes some time, but Chanyeol nips onto Baekhyun’s jaw when he comes staining the other’s hand. Baekhyun pants, watching the sticky liquid in his hand.

“This is,” Chanyeol says softly, “what we call with orgasm.” He ends with a smile. Baekhyun nods his head, before being pulled in for another kiss that has him moaning in delight.

After that one time, Baekhyun finds himself helping Chanyeol with his morning problem more often. Chanyeol doesn’t request or force him, but he wants to do it in order to build a stronger relationship with the taller male.

The twins often take him out of the house, wanting to but new toys, and Chanyeol easily hands him his card when the taller male can’t come with them. Baekhyun feels so accepted by them, having handed such a precious thing and being trusted with it.

It takes a while but then the twins start their school. It gets a long rejection from them, Sehun even cries at that but they manage to convince the boys that they will still love them. Baekhyun is often left alone at home when the twins are in school and Chanyeol is doing his work. It’s nice at first but then he starts to feel bored but what to do. 

He uses the computer just like what Chanyeol had taught him before and he starts decorating the house with little things to make the twins happy. He understands the way to do the laundry and he starts taking control over the house domesticity little by little. 

The first time he completes a homemade dinner, Chanyeol showers him with kisses and the twins hug his hips tightly to show their gratitude. Baekhyun doesn’t expect him to gain such support and ability to do it but he finds sit fun that he walks around the kitchen and making meals for everyone.

In a few more weeks, Baekhyun finds himself being the full time house taker. It’s nice, he feels like he belongs in this home.

Chanyeol has the twins sleep over at Joonmyeon’s place for one night, because he says that he has a surprise for Baekhyun. They have dinner together in the house, with Chanyeol playing slow music at the background and their ankles locked under the table.

When the dinner is over and Baekhyun is smiling happily, Chanyeol stands up and rummages into his pocket pants. Baekhyun waits questioningly and the taller male goes to kneel in front of him, showcasing him the thing he is holding. It’s a very tiny velvet box, there sat inside of it is a pretty ring glistening under the dim light of the night.

“Baekhyun, will you marry me?” Chanyeol asks, not even beating around the bush and going straight to the main topic. Baekhyun’s mouth hangs open and he feels his ears ring and his eyes slowly are filled with tears. He sobs softly, crying into the sleeve of his shirt while Chanyeol stands back up to hug him.

“Will you marry me?” The taller male repeats again. Baekhyun clutches onto his back, nodding. “Y-Yes.” He whispers softly, finally understands why humans always get emotional when they get proposed by their loved ones. He understands that now, as he feels his chest is going to burst in affection.

Chanyeol leans away, peeling the ring away from the box and sliding it onto his ring finger. Baekhyun admires the twinkling diamond sitting on top of it and when he lifts his face up, he feels hands holding onto each side of his face and Chanyeol is kissing him in a second.

His eyes fall shut and Baekhyun smiles against the taller male’s mouth, feeling extremely happy at the surprise event. Chanyeol clutches onto him, gripping onto his waist and hips tightly, before he is being maneuvered towards the direction of bedroom. Baekhyun breaks into a shaky moan when Chanyeol decides that it’s a good idea to touch his bottom and suck onto his tongue at the same time.

He lands on the bed, limbs all weak and head dizzy from Chanyeol’s strong kisses. The taller male gives him a once over before he goes to suck onto his neck. Baekhyun moans softly, throwing his head back. It’s such a new sensation to him, being involved in a humanly intimacy but he welcomes everything because he loves Chanyeol.

They get rid of their clothes and Baekhyun curls into himself in embarrassment, but Chanyeol assures him that he doesn’t have to feel shy about it. Chanyeol leans down, enveloping him with his body warmth while they kiss languidly and moving their hands in wonder.

Chanyeol teaches him so many new things that bring him utter pleasure. Baekhyun gazes down, shaky shrieks leaving his lips while Chanyeol’s head is going up and down on his erection. He feels hand trailing along his bum, groping the flesh, and rubbing his private entrance vigorously. He sends Chanyeol a questioning look and the taller male assures him that it’s going to be fine. With a gentle kiss on his temple, Chanyeol eases his fingers in.

Baekhyun writhes in pain, suddenly not knowing what to do other than to whimper. Chanyeol kisses his neck and jaws, and before long, Baekhyun is moving his hips up and down to the teasing fingers tickling his insides.

Chanyeol holds onto his legs wide open. The taller male’s chest is heaving, eyes blown and dilated in lust, while he moves closer to get so close. Baekhyun bites onto his knuckles, watching Chanyeol nudging the tip of his erection against his entrance, and push he does.

Baekhyun arches his back, his mouth spluttering out a broken whimper. He twists onto the bed sheet, choking in his tears while Chanyeol settles so deep inside of him. He feels lips pecking his cheeks and neck. It hurts, as it’s his first time.

But as Chanyeol moves with grunts leaving his plump lips, as Baekhyun moves to follow his rhythm, they fall into pure pleasure that has them gasping for air. Chanyeol slams his mouth against his, roughly stealing his breath away, and sucking onto his tongue as if he is trying to place his mark. Baekhyun crushes the male’s shoulder with his fingers, clutching the other down to him so tightly while moaning for more and more.

Their first time is perfect and magical. Baekhyun is left exhausted after Chanyeol claims him that one time. He is not used in doing this, but he can see himself enjoying it more often in the future.

The twins welcome the idea of them getting married very nicely. Chanyeol books four tickets for the flight out of the country, taking the advantage of Christmas holiday, and for an excuse of honeymoon and family trip.

When Chanyeol is out for work and the twins are too occupied with their games, Baekhyun nowadays finds himself seated inside of the room where Chanyeol’s deceased wife’s photo is hanging. He closes the door and stands there in front of it, staring at her beauty and finding so many traits of her are made onto the twins. Baekhyun feels a pinch in his chest, feeling so sad for her for not being able to hold her own children in her arms.

Minji. She was a very beautiful woman and Baekhyun can see why Chanyeol loves her so much. If he listens to the bad voice in his head again, he would be breaking down into tears and thinking that he doesn’t deserve to take her place from her, to be in Chanyeol’s and the twins’ life. It’s not fair for her but Baekhyun loves them so much. He doesn’t know what to say.

“I’m sorry.” Baekhyun whispers, staring up to her smiling face in the photo. “I’m sorry for… taking your place.” He sobs softly. “I can’t help that I love them so much. I’m so selfish.” He whispers lowly, hanging his head down.

He doesn’t hear the door opens and closes, but he feels arms hugging him from behind. His breath hitches and he feels Chanyeol’s lips on his cheek as the next thing.

“It’s not your fault, don’t apologize. You are not being selfish.” Chanyeol says gently into his ear, squeezing his middle with his arms. Baekhyun bends his head down, his tears dropping down to the floor.

“You are not taking her place. Know that, Baekhyun. She might be the twins’ mother, she gave birth to them, but she is no longer here with us. You are here, Baekhyun. You are the future for us. We love you.”

Baekhyun nods, crying silently while reaching a hand up to hold onto Chanyeol’s arms holding his middle so reassuringly. Chanyeol kisses the side of his temple to cease his tears. Baekhyun smiles up and the taller male places a tiny kiss on his mouth.

“Thank you.” He whispers hoarsely. Chanyeol bops their noses and hugs him tightly, staring up at his deceased wife’s photo with a wide smile.

One fine morning before their flight next week, Chanyeol takes his hand and drives them to a place he has never visited before. It’s the area quite far from home so Baekhyun keeps asking where they are going, yet Chanyeol keeps his mouth shut.

When they arrive, Baekhyun chews on his lip.

It’s the cemetery.

“I want to bring you to meet Minji.” Chanyeol says gently after closing the car door. Baekhyun stays glued on his feet, yet the taller male easily grabs his hand and starts pulling him towards a certain tombstone that Chanyeol seems to know by heart.

Baekhyun gulps when he feels the hand squeezes his. “Hey, Min.” Chanyeol’s gentle voice is heard as he talks to his wife. “I’m here again, after so long. This time, I bring Baekhyun here. You know him, right? He is the twins’ favorite person; you must have known him already. You are watching us from above there.”

He bends his head down, feeling strange. Chanyeol tugs onto his hand, urging him to take a step closer. Baekhyun gulps, “H-Hi.” He whispers softly.

Chanyeol grins, clasping an arm around Baekhyun’s shoulder to pull him leaned up against his chest. Baekhyun gazes up at him, not knowing what he is actually planning.

“We are going to get married soon. I know you want me to be happy, Min, and I tell you, he is my happiness.”

Baekhyun feels a strangled sob bubbling up in his throat and he reaches to pinch Chanyeol on his waist for being such a sap. The male grunts at the sudden attack and Baekhyun just can’t help himself from smiling, even though he has tears blinding his sight. Chanyeol coos at him, treating him like a little kid and wiping the unshed tears away.

When the gentle breeze blows, Baekhyun gets a kiss on his temple, and he knows that this is the start of their happiness.

They go to the official office to sign the papers. When they walk out of the place, Baekhyun has the biggest smile ever because he is now officially a spouse of Chanyeol.

The twins are waiting in the car and they drive to the airport to catch their flight. Jongdae is very excited with their trip while Sehun keeps dozing off on his shoulder. They sing a song during the journey. Baekhyun holds Sehun up in his arms, pecking the sleeping boy’s cheek while Chanyeol handles the talkative Jongdae.

When they arrive after a few hours of flight, Baekhyun together with the twins are gaping in amazement, because it’s practically their first time riding a plane and going out of the country. Chanyeol watches in amusement and he hails the taxi so they could go to the reserved hotel and rest.

Baekhyun chirps with an equally excited Sehun who is more than awake for the whole time. Jongdae seems to be tired as his head hangs up and down on Chanyeol’s arm.

Chanyeol reserved a suite hotel a month before so the twins don’t have to sleep in the same bed as them. There are two rooms in the suite hotel and with a giggle, Baekhyun throws himself to the bed.

“Excited?” Chanyeol asks, the bed dips down as he joins him in the bed. Baekhyun looks up and finds the taller male towering on top of him. He nods excitedly, feeling so happy. Chanyeol leans down to peck his cheek then goes to whisper into his ear, “Get ready for tonight, baby.”

Blushing from head to toe, Baekhyun pushes the male away and scurries to tend to the twins. He ignores Chanyeol’s teasing loud laugh.

 

 

As the twins settle down to sleep, Baekhyun is whisked away to their own bedroom. The door is locked and Chanyeol’s mouth is upon him in no time. They moan and stumble to pull at the matching pajamas, landing to the soft bed with ragged breathing.

In the end, Chanyeol has Baekhyun’s mouth wrapped around his cock multiple of times, with the ex-fairy saying that he wants to practice. Chanyeol watches his newly spouse going down on him, pretty little mouth stuffed with his hard cock.

By the end of the night, Baekhyun tones down his screaming by biting down on the pillow. Chanyeol is too unforgiving, not even sparing his bum some time to rest.

They go to the beach and play. Baekhyun walks very slowly, feeling the dull pain on his bottom. Chanyeol gives him a knowing look, even as far as winking at him.

The twins ask what’s wrong with him but Baekhyun smiles at them and tells them that he is fine.

When the night comes again, Baekhyun has his face buried into the bed as he moves his hips back and forth, feeling the possessive fingers grip onto him. Chanyeol pounds behind him, muttering about how good he is. Baekhyun claws at the bed, feeling the pleasure building in his whole body.

Morning comes and they have a family time together, playing at the amusement park. As the third night arrives, Baekhyun finds himself questioning on how he could end up taking Chanyeol’s dick up his bum and riding it all night long until the sun rises. Chanyeol’s libido is too much to take.

They buy souvenirs when the next noon come (seeing that Baekhyun can’t move much from the bed in the morning). They have dinner together before the fourth night is once again spent sleepless, counting by how many times Baekhyun reaches his orgasm by watching them going on it countless times in front of the bathroom suit mirror.

The next day is spent lazing in their suite hotel, watching movies and eating snacks. The twins seek for Baekhyun’s attention most of the time and Chanyeol is left pouting by himself. Once the day is over and the kids are deep asleep, Baekhyun prepares himself for another wild night. Chanyeol locks them in the bathroom and he has to kneel in the bathtub, gripping it tightly while the taller male licks all over his bum before taking him inside the water, splashing the bathroom tiles drenched.

As the last day of their trip is over, the twins request in playing at the beach for the last time. Baekhyun clutches onto the twins’ hand on each of his own, laughing while they kick the sea water. Chanyeol watches in happiness, clutching a hand over his chest. They make a lot of phots with the camera, smiling so brightly and making a mental note to have all of them printed out once they are back home.

The last night in the hotel is going to be the day night of their honeymoon. Chanyeol takes him ever so slowly, hips thrusting steadily but so gentle. Baekhyun pants with ragged breathing, his head thrown aside while Chanyeol drags his lips along his already blemished neck, adding more marks that are not going to disappear anytime soon. Baekhyun whimpers at the slow intimacy, his legs trembling as they keep trying to stay open, pleasure running all over his body.

Their fingers are tightly intertwined, squeezing in every minute. Chanyeol presses their lips together in a slow and passionate kiss, scrubbing his tongue lewdly. 

“I love you,” Chanyeol whispers against his cheek, eyes giving him a stare full of love and affection that Baekhyun finds tears flooding in his eyes. He gives the taller male a shaky smile, one that shows how happy and thankful he is. “Love you so much.” Baekhyun whispers back, his heart thudding so fast in his chest and he can hear his heartbeats echoing in his ears.

Chanyeol’s hips stutter as his thrusting stops, finally reaching his orgasm and coming spilled inside of him. Baekhyun lets out a rather loud whimper, overwhelmed by all the feelings he has surrounding him, letting himself go in the blast of orgasm that takes his sanity away.

Their fingers keep locking together, their lips find one another for a kiss, and their hearts beat as one.

The morning comes way too fast and despite being so excited of going back home, Baekhyun is actually very exhausted. They made love all night long, going slow, and whispering loves for the whole time. It was very magical and full of passionate love, but Baekhyun can’t find himself opening his eyes to face the bright sun.

Chanyeol gives his waist an apologetic squeeze and Baekhyun gazes up, shaking his head with a smile. 

The twins are a bit cranky during the journey to the airport. Jongdae is half asleep and half answering them. Sehun is the crankiest, as the young twin is clutching onto Baekhyun’s neck a bit too tight.

“What’s wrong?” Chanyeol has asked, noticing the discomfort written all over the young boy’s face. Sehun purses his lips, having slight tears in his eyes. “I had a bad dream.” He says in a pouty tone. Baekhyun rubs his back. “Tell me what is it about?”

Sehun sniffs. “Baekkie was tortured by an evil man. I was trying to help because Baekkie was crying for help! But I couldn’t do anything!”

Chanyeol pales at that. Baekhyun stifles his laugh.

“Baekkie, are you okay? You are not hurt by the evil man, right?” Sehun holds onto his cheeks with his little palms. Baekhyun smiles and pecks the boy’s cheek. “No, I’m fine. Your daddy took care of me so I was safe from the bad evil man.” 

Sehun nods and buries his face into his neck. Chanyeol clears his throat and tells them to check their things again. Baekhyun covers his laugh into Sehun’s head.

Baekhyun often goes out to the mart by himself, or sometimes he is holding the twins’ hand while they surf for the things to buy. Sehun asks a bit too much for sweets while Jongdae wants lots of DVDs. He is torn in spoiling the kids or just ignoring their needs, but Chanyeol tells him that he can do anything he wants. 

Sometimes they go for a family dinner together, and sometimes it’s just him and Chanyeol holding hands romantically and that always ends up in a bed with a gasping Baekhyun.

Most of the times, he spends his time taking the twins from the school and spending their noon together, learning or playing. When Chanyeol gets back home after work (since the taller male was promoted a while ago), they welcome him with the tightest hug and the twins start telling him about what they did for the day. Chanyeol gives him a kiss on his mouth and a smile that speaks affection.

As time goes by, Baekhyun has already understood the drills of living as a human. He no longer embarrasses himself, and he knows what to say when he is in public. He understands the use of internet, using it to surf the recipes for cakes and sweets (to make Sehun happy) and also using it to surf for… things to spice up the bedroom (let’s conclude that Chanyeol is extremely… happy).

The twins are entering middle school in a blink of an eye and it’s hard to believe that he has been married to Chanyeol for eight years. Never once has he regretted his decision in letting his fairy world go, and he lives every second of his life as a human with love and laughter.

Chanyeol promises to get back home early today. Recently, the taller male has been working a bit too hard (he got promoted twice in the span of five years, such an amazing feat) and today they will have a family dinner together to catch up with things. The twins miss their father as much as Baekhyun misses him and they are so elated that Chanyeol will be joining them for dinner.

It’s almost two in the afternoon so Baekhyun concludes that the twins will be home in no more than ten minutes. They are thirteen now, middle school boys, and Baekhyun can’t be anymore proud of himself for being in their life and raising them to be such good kids.

Recently, Baekhyun has found out his eternal love in baking cakes. It’s nice to have a hobby because when Chanyeol is at work and the twins are at school, he grows bored in watching TV, cleaning the house, or sending some private stuffs to Chanyeol’s phone (to rile the taller male up, of course. Chanyeol replies with a threat to tie him up at night). 

His cakes are good enough, he can boast. Everyone loves his cake and Baekhyun finds himself baking more often nowadays. The boys always get very hungry when they just get back from school so it’s his job make sure that they stay healthy.

The oven notifies him about the well dome cake and Baekhyun grins to himself, putting down his phone to fetch the cake. It’s still steaming and the smell is so good it fills the whole house.

Right at that time, he hears the sounds of keys and the front door is unlocked.

“We are home!” Sehun calls into the house. Baekhyun walks out of the kitchen, wiping his hands with the apron to welcome his two kids.

“Hey, boys. How was school?” He hugs them, nose scrunching up at the smell of school boys. They stink with sweat.

Jongdae hugs him. “I got accepted into the school choir!”

Baekhyun gasps, “That’s great! We should celebrate tonight!” He pats Jongdae on his head. The oldest twin has always good in singing, they noticed it a few years ago and they signed him up for a vocal lesson.

Sehun pipes in with, “Can we double the celebration? Because I might have been appointed as the new soccer team captain.” The youngest twin is more to the sporty side and he loves playing sport.

“What? That’s so great! I’m so proud of you boys!” Baekhyun kisses them on their cheeks. Jongdae grins and kisses his cheek as well.

“I smell something good?” Sehun questions, his nose moving as he sniffs the air.

Baekhyun laughs and reaches to pinch his nose. “I baked some cake. Go wash up and we can start preparing the dinner together. You boys promised to help today, remember?”

“Sure. We will be back soon.” Jongdae grabs onto Sehun’s arm to drag him upstairs before the youngest boy could even think about stealing the cake into his mouth.

Baekhyun goes back to the kitchen to continue decorating the cake. As he stares at the cake, he wonders how he should finish the garnish. It would be good if he can top it up with some colorful sprinkles; something akin to his old pixie dusts, colorful and glimmering prettily. But he runs out of sprinkles, what should he do? He hasn’t gone out to get the groceries, as Chanyeol promises to go with him on the weekend.

He rubs his palms while thinking about what he could use, and when he brings his gaze back to the cake, it’s already decorated with colorful sprinkles… _that are shimmering and blinking_.

“Huh?” He croaks out, jaws hanging open. 

He reaches to lift the cake; but something catches his eyes. As he moves his hands around, colorful dusts seem to follow the tip of his fingers. It looks very alike to his old pixie dusts.

Some small giggles are heard and Baekhyun lifts his head up. He finds two familiar fairies flying across his face. Kyungsoo grins and waves his hand at him. Jongin gives him a salute.

“…how?” Baekhyun splutters out in confusion. He has become a human now and he shouldn’t be able to emit pixie dusts or even see fairies. But he can do that and he can see his friends.

“It’s a gift from the Head Fairies. Said that she loves seeing you being happy as a human.” Kyungsoo winks at him.

Baekhyun gapes in shock, blinking his eyes repeatedly. 

Footsteps running down the stairs before the teenager twins enter the kitchen. “So, what’s for dinner— Pixie dusts?!” Sehun shrieks in obsession because that boy is still in love with something magical even in the age of thirteen. 

The front door is opened and Chanyeol joins them in the kitchen, back from work.

“I’m home—” He stops smiling when he finds his spouse and kids gaping, and two fairies flying in the kitchen.

Baekhyun regains his composure back and he waves his hand to greet him; pixie dusts fluttering prettily.

“Welcome back, Chanyeol.” He calls out softly.

“…what is happening here?” Jongdae whispers out, eyes still trained at the flying fairies above his head. Baekhyun rubs his eyes to make sure that he is not dreaming; and the pixie dusts follow his every movement.

Chanyeol is on his side in a second. “What is this?!”

“I- I don’t know.” Baekhyun mutters, gazing up to his old friends. Kyungsoo flies low enough to flick his nose with his tiny hand. “You have your fairy power back, Baekhyun.”

“How could this happen? I’m supposed to be a human though?”

Chanyeol holds onto him tightly, teeth gritting. “I’m not going to let you take him away again!”

Both the twins stay alerted too and they stand in front of Baekhyun to cover him from the two little fairies. Kyungsoo giggles softly. “Silly humans. We are not going to take Baekhyun away! It’s not like we have the ability to do it anyway.”

“What are you doing here?” Baekhyun releasese himself from Chanyeol’s hold, holding his palms open to let his friends land on them. Jongin walks along the length of his arm, sitting on the crook of his elbow.

“We are off duty for a week, so we decide to visit you. Also to deliver your power back. The Head Fairies said she has been watching you for the entire time, Baekhyun, and she didn’t regret letting you go. You finally found your own happiness and we are so proud of you.”

“O-Oh,” Baekhyun stutters, still trying to wrap this around his head. It’s been such a long time he can meet his friends again and he admits that he misses them so much.

“I miss you guys.” He says softly. Kyungsoo’s wings flutter as he flies away, keeping a good gap between them. Jongin follows after him and Baekhyun tries to reach them again. “Stay back, Baekhyun.” 

A blast of shine blinds their human eyes and they shy away from it, with Chanyeol holding onto his family tight. Once the shine is gone, Baekhyun yelps in surprise upon finding his friends in human form.

“Soo! Nini!” He shrieks, throwing himself to the two now-humans. Kyungsoo hugs him tight, the same goes with Jongin, and the three of them laugh.

“What are you doing here? How did you come? How are you two? Still going well? How’s your duty? How’s everyone up there? Does anyone miss me? How long—”

“Shut up for a moment, Baekhyun. I’m still not used with this human ears.” Kyungsoo rubs his ears. Jongin grins up at the three silent humans behind him.

“Hello! You are Chanyeol! And Jongdae and Sehun!”

“Uh, hello.” Sehun whispers in amazement, eyes twinkling brightly. Jongdae looks wary.

“What are you two doing here?” Baekhyun asks again, shaking Kyungsoo’s arm back and forth.

“Are you going to take Baekkie away from us?” Jongdae’s question is too sudden and everyone glances at him. He has this difficult look on his face and he seems too tensed. Jongin giggles. “No, we told you already. He belongs to you now, we just want to visit out good friend here.” He pats Baekhyun on his head.

Baekhyun grins in pure happiness. “So you are off duty and now are on vacation? And you visit me only temporarily using temporary human form?”

“Yes, that’s right.” Kyungsoo teasingly flicks his forehead. Baekhyun yelps. Then Kyungsoo glances to the tallest human in the whole room.

“You.” He addresses Chanyeol with a hard tone. “You, a human named Chanyeol who had made Baekhyun cried so much those years back. You are lucky he loves you or I will turn you to an elephant already by now.”

Then his tone lightens and he gives him a smile. “But you make Baekhyun happy now so I guess I can forgive you.”

Baekhyun giggles, ushering everyone to sit while he brings up drinks so they can talk in the living room.

Family dinner is happening, but they get the addition of two fairies in their table. Baekhyun talks a lot, sharing memories with his two fairy friends, while keeps introducing Chanyeol and the twins to them. Baekhyun insists in taking them out to try the sundae and keeps telling that, “No, it’s different Sunday, Jongin! I’m telling you it’s ice cream! It’s sundae, not Sunday!”

The three humans calm down after knowing that the two fairies have no intention in taking their Baekkie away. They let the two fairies use the guest room and after saying good night to everyone (plus a kiss on forehead for the twins), Baekhyun crawls into the bed, only to be pulled right into Chanyeol’s arms.

“What’s wrong?” Baekhyun asks, gazing up to the taller male. Chanyeol purses his lips. “I don’t mind that your friends are here and all but… are you sure they don’t mean bad? What if they take you away from us? We wouldn’t be able to handle it for the second time.”

Baekhyun giggles softly and reaches up to peck his pursing mouth. “Silly! They clearly said that they are here for a vacation, Chanyeol. Don’t think too much, please?” He mutters softly, caressing the taller male’s face. 

Chanyeol nods reluctantly. “Promise me you won’t leave us?”

Baekhyun huffs and pinches his cheeks. “What did I told you years ago? I’m staying for good. You can’t get rid of me so easily, since I got you after spending so much tears.”

The taller male smiles and pecks his all over his face. Baekhyun breaks into a laugh as he tries to avoid the wet lips. He stops Chanyeol by holding onto his face in his palms.

“Besides,” he whispers lowly, eyes locked onto Chanyeol’s lips, “you can always tie me up just like you said if you want to make sure I’m not leaving.” He bites his lip, giving the other a sultry smile.

Chanyeol takes a sharp intake of breath before he goes under the covers, kissing Baekhyun along his stomach. Baekhyun giggles softly, yet his laugh breaks into a new set of moans that goes for the entire night.

(“You are quite kinky, Baekhyun.”

“What do you mean?”

“We can hear your voices last night, you know. We still have our super hearing.”

“Y-Y-You didn’t hear anything!”

“Well, it’s too late because even Head Fairies watches your every movement. If you know what I mean.”

“K-Kyungsoo, how d-dare you!! D-Don’t laugh, J-Jongin! Ugh!!”

“I know now why you insist in becoming a human.”

“W-What do you mean?!”

“You love getting physical, right, Baekhyun?”

“I-I hate you two!”)

(“Daddy, what are Baekkie and the fairies talking about?”

“Y-You don’t have to know, Hun-ah.”

“You won’t tell us?”

“Not you too, Jongdae.”

“But I dreamt about Baekkie being tortured by the evil man last night!”

“Shit- Uh, Sehun, don’t watch too many movies before sleeping time.”

“I didn’t—”

“Eat your Sunday, boys.”

“Daddy, it’s sundae, not Sunday.”

“S-Stop laughing, kids!!”)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally come around with the sequel. Short, yes, but I'm content with it! Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
